Standing Tall
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Shûhei HisagiOC, Shunsui KyôrakuNanao Ise Aizen didn't tell them his greatest weapon.... was her.
1. 69!

(Shûhei Hisagi/OC, Shunsui Kyôraku/Nanao Ise) It's time for an exam for the newest members of the Gotei 13. But the new members all have something interesting. The hardest part, weeding out the wannabes, but one of the newbies has a secret, she can already perform bankai, the final release of her zanpakutô. But her power is off-set by her personality, one which shows the difference between her and her zanpakutô. Her greatest secret, however, lies deep inside her memory and could destroy more than just her ego, and it's about to destroy the Soul Society. Aizen didn't tell them his greatest weapon... was her.

* * *

---Shinigami Academy---

Hisagi Shûhei stood side-by-side with Tôsen Kaname, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, Zaraki Kenpachi, Soifon, Ukitake Jûshirô, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri watching the new recruits as they all stood, chattered, paced, or some other event. They were all nervous, and there were some returning students who were hoping for a chance in the Gotei 13.

Hisagi noticed a girl standing in the corner. Her hair was black with navy blue highlights. She had her hands clasped behind her and her Shinigami uniform was neatly pressed and very crisp. Her zanpakutô was resting beside her. It was almost as tall as her and wasn't curved at all. She was pale, like most Shinigami students. She kept her head down and she seemed to be praying for a good grade this time around. When the examiner came in, she grabbed her zanpakutô and strapped it across her hips so the blade rested against her knees and the tip of the scabbard barely raised itself off the ground and the hilt was closer to her elbow, which made them wonder what it was she was doing.

The examiner explained the first set of rules and how the first round was going to be judge and so on. The captains in the hidden room watched as she stood closest to the window and farthest from the front. She gently rocked back onto her heels and then forward onto her toes. She finally came to a halt when she turned and looked at the one-way mirror. She smiled a thousand watt smile and they saw her black, reflective shades and she turned and filed out with the female students. The boys were all set up in pairs, facing opponents. The girls came last.

---Shinigami Training Room---

The girls' turn came and she was one of the first to choose a slip of paper with a number. She came over to the one-way mirror again, where her zanpakutô was resting, and smiled.

"Numbers!!"

"69!" she called from the window. She waved her paper over her head. She took a string from around her neck and held it in her teeth as she braided her long hair, revealing it's length to be down to her hips and then up to her elbows. She took her shades off and tied them to her zanpakutô's strings on the scabbard.

A girl with white hair streaked with red also had 69. She was a strong looking girl with a muscular build, and she let it show, with her sleeves rolled up. Her zanpakutô was desperately small compared to her and she was up against a girl who hid behind her uniform and she had a long sword that was resting against the wall behind her. They were the first to begin.

The examiner asked for their names. The girl turned her attention to the examiner, who was now with her back to the one-way mirror. Her eyes were both blue and very familiar...

She bowed lightly "Akajihaku."

The other girl smirked. "Tohru."

"Akajihaku versus Tohru! First round! Begin!"


	2. Secret Weapon

The moment the examiner's hand left the distance between them open, the two were engaged in combat. Their hands were locked and the pressure around them was increasing. The taller girl was struggling while the other girl was just grinding her teeth together for assurance. Suddenly, the smaller one gave out and slid beneath the taller one and slammed her into the ground. It was almost like watching a nymph battle an oger, she was agile and knew her way around her enemy. She suddenly took off running down the 50-foot-long class room and then clashed again.

This time, the wood splintered and it's shrapnel clashed with the windows and the chalkboard. The two girls suddenly jumped away and grabbed their zanpakutôs. The smaller girl raised hers up. To everyone's surprises, she left it in the scabbard. She whipped once and a cloud of pink flower petals rained down around her and she was gone.

Byakuya, who had come to join them, was surprised to see the speed of the girl. Even Yamamoto had come to see what all the ruckus was. The two girls were now at each other's throats.

The smaller of the two had a smile on her face. She was simply pushing Tohru back without even breaking a sweat and she was forcing the wood to splinter at Tohru's feet. She had only rained small petals and she had yet to unsheathe her sword. Tohru's blade was revealed. It was dark with a red handle.

"You're dead now!" Tohru raised her blade. "Midoriharu! Strike!" She thrust her zanpakutô forward and, without even a stop, it became a long, four-pronged sword and had stabbed just around Akajihaku's wrist. Akajihaku just smiled sweetly at her and switched from her left hand to her right.

"Fire. Sakuranboite." She thrust forward and the sword released itself from the scabbard. It was weaker, but it fired off an attack that looked almost like a rose blooming from the end of her long sword. The shades were still attached. "Tsk, tsk, Tohru-sempai. You shouldn't try and trap people." She closed her eyes as she smiled at Tohru, who blew a gasket and charged again.

Akajihaku slipped and was in a sitting position. She brought her foot up and used her zanpakutô to shove her entire weight up the wall. She defied gravity from the force of the push and she stayed on the roof, crouching, for a good ten seconds while Tohru turned her attention to Akajihaku. The girl touched the ceiling with her fingers and then launched herself forward and slammed Tohru to the ground. She backfliped away and laned like a Ninja on the wood just a few feet away. There was silence and then--

"First round! Akajihaku, victor!" The examiner was shocked. She then turned and smiled at Akajihaku. "That's that. You pass onto the Gotei thir--"

"I'm not loosing to her!" Tohru was standing again.

Akajihaku, who had stood up, gasped and threw her zanpakutô up in defense. She looked confused when Tohru charged her and rammed her hard against the one-way mirror, cracking it. Akajihaku was suddenly stunned and she looked at the crack and then at her sempai. She grinded her teeth together and then kicked Tohru away. When she caught her breath she jumped backwards onto the glass and kicked off, coming at Tohru like a missile.

"Why, Tohru-sempai? Why must you become a Gotei 13 member?"

"I must prove my worth to the captains! I want to take a seat with them!! Why do you want to take a Gotei 13 place?! Huh?! Answer me that!" Tohru threw Akajihaku back at the one-way mirror.

Akajihaku managed to spread herself out and her right hand grabbed the top of the frame as her toes curled around the bottom and she stopped herself, coming within centimeters of the glass. She sighed in relief and flipped off and landed lightly on her toes. "I want to kill someone who took my heart." She took a deep breath and they all saw blood dripping down her forehead. "I want to kill Aizen Sôsuke." She smiled that inoccent smile and they all recognized it when she closed her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

Byakuya grabbed the mic. "Stop the match! Stop it! She's going to kill Tohru!" He recognized the smile of death Aizen had once worn. She looked just like him, only shorter and with darker hair and whiter skin. Hisagi was also surprised.

The examiner threw her hands up and told them to stop. "Halt! This match is over! Stop it! Stop this madness this instant!"

Tohru charged Akajihaku, who vanished and appeared overhead.

"BANKAI!" She was consumed by pink roses, cherry blossoms, and black vines. Her face was consumed by a black mask without eyes or nose and just a mouth. She cackled and then brought her sword up and it became an arrow in the bow. She fired and there was an explosion of power that destroyed Tohru's blade and everything around her. The girl stood for a moment before blood burst from her arms, torso, neck, legs, hands, and face. Akajihaku wasn't done, it seemed, as she charged forward. The examiner cussed and then drew her zanpakutô.

There was a rush of wind and then snow filled the area and stopped Akajihaku from attacking. The examiner breathed and then touched her com unit. "What should I do with Akajihaku? She's... um..."

Akajihaku was leaning against the far wall, ice melting off her back like she was a hot iron. She was breathing deep breaths and sweat was rolling down her face. She made a fist and started punching the wall rapidly and she ripped her knuckles open. She didn't stop as her blood got worse and worse on the wall. She didn't even stop when she cracked the wall. Her eyes were wide and dead and she was panting with each strike and she didn't seem to care that others could see her.

The examiner ran over and grabbed the girl's hands and held her tight. "Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" The examiner was smaller than her, so she tackled Akajihaku to the floor and sat on her. Throughout the match, the examiner had been so quiet and now, she was using a loud voice so she could be heard. She socked the girl in the face. "Stop it! What's wrong with you?! What the heck're you trying to prove?!"

She lay very still, her body going limp and her head flopped to the side. "I don't know." She didn't budge for a long moment and then she slowly sat up when the examiner walked to see if Tohru was okay. She scratched her head and sighed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tohru and then she dropped her head. She rested her elbows on her knees and let her hands clasp themselves on the back of her head, blood staining her uniform. "gomen, Tohru-sempai."


	3. Secrets Inside

It was almost like watching a dream. Hisagi was confused. He thought she was really, genuinely real, but what he'd just seen... was she the daughter of Aizen? What was she really after? Was she a spy for Aizen? What was causing her to hate him?

He came into the sealed room that she was trapped in. He was expecting to see her in a corner where the seal was weakest, but she was lying in the middle. Yamamoto's seal was strongest in the center and he had asked her to stay there while they try to find somewhere she could belong. She was in a crumpled heap, hair messed up, cloths wrinkled, and she was barefoot. When she heard Hisagi, she got up, watching him quietly from the center of a glowing seal.

He knelt a few feet away. "What did Aizen do to you?" he asked. His voice shook ever so slightly, afraid of the answer.

She sighed and sat up properly. "Aizen Sôsuke is the man who raised me." She looked him in the eye. "Aizen is my father."

---Aizen, Gin, Urukiora---

Aizen's eyes opened as he ran his fingers along the ivory frame of a picture in his lap. His elbow was rested on the armrest of his chair as he watched Urukiora Shifâ and Ichimaru Gin argue about what to do. His eyes followed the contours of the image caught in the picture and they froze over that small face.

It was a cute face with bright blue eyes and that smile... that smile that could knock him down and weaken him to a childish man. He put his hand over her face. She was five the last time she smiled like that when she was with him. He missed her, the girl he'd known.

"Aizen-sama!" Gin yelled.

Urukiora sudden put his hand over Gin's mouth. "This isn't something that has to deal with him!"

"It does now, Urukiora!"

"No, it doesn't!"

Aizen suddenly cleared his throat and the two were silenced. "If I may be of assistance, speak up."

"Aizen-sama, we need to know when our cue will be to destroy the Soul Society and all the Shinigami living there!" Gin declared. "How will we know she's ready for us to destroy them? How do you know she's still loyal to you? Do you believe that she's so much better than us that you trust her?" Gin was talking animatedly. His discomfort was shown when Aizen rose up, off the chair and let the ivory and glass shatter. "What are we supposed to be waiting for? Can't we just wipe them out now? When they're still recovering from our disappearance?"

"I sent Tôsen to see how they're fairing." Aizen slowly knelt down and picked up the picture, letting the glass and ivory slip to the floor and crack even more. "We shall see if she's ready to have the cue. She must have faith in us and we must have faith in her. If either one fails, we're all going to be in trouble." He stared at the picture. "Aizen Haku... will you take the cue when they're your friends?"

---Hisagi---

He was surprised, listening to Tôsen's reasoning. Tôsen-taichô's words were making no sense about releasing Akajihaku. He said that she was simply confused and that Yamamoto should just let the poor girl wander around with a captain to derive under.

Hardly anyone believed Tôsen because of his sudden appearance after Aizen's disappearance, as well as Gin's and his. The only one who seemed relevant to understanding, was Hisagi, but that was mostly because he was Tôsen's ex-vice-captain. He wasn't someone who was very forgiving at times, but when it came to human lives, he was touchy about it.

"We can't just release her, Tôsen!" Tôshirô yelled. "This isn't some game!! Tôsen, this is a matter of life and death for a simple child! We can't just let her free after what she's done to our people!"

"We must!" Tôsen argued back.

Byakuya stepped forward. "Give us a reason. If it's a reasonable, then I shall agree with you."

"She's a child, Byakuya. If we give her a way out of her miserable ways, perhaps she won't be as deadly."

Kyôraku Shunsui stepped forward. "She's not miserable, not entirely, any ways. Maybe he's right, letting her wander free of her cage."

Byakuya nodded. "He has a point. If we release her, we'll need someone to keep an eye on her."

"So it's settled?" Tôsen asked, confused slightly.

"Yes. We'll need her to be monitored." Yamamoto cleared his throat and spoke with that voice of command. "Ukitake Jūshirô, Hisagi Shūhei, and Abarai Renji, she is now in your charge. Akajihaku is not to leave your sights and you will take shifts to watch her."

Hisagi suddenly looked right beside him and saw Renji standing there. He then turned to Ukitake and saw the man nodded in agreement, so he agreed as well. Renji stood at attention and bowed to the captains.

Hisagi quickly exited the room and came to rest with his back against the wall outside the meeting room. He didn't know how the captains could all stand for such long periods of time without complaining. Something inside of him was happy, but broken. Akajihaku was now lost within herself and there was no way for her to stop what was going to happen...

"Hisagi, is she okay?" It was Jūshirô. "I'm going to go get her, is all."

Hisagi nodded. "She's jut upset about everything and anything happening around her and some things that need to be said."

Jūshirô had a sad face but a smile on. He quietly walked down the halls, his uniform's jacket sweeping out behind him. His head was slightly bowed and he seemed like he was sad about the decision reached. "arigato, Hisagi." He waved over his shoulder as he turned the corner that led to her sealed room.


	4. The Red Confession

'_I had that dream again. The one where I was scared and confused. Do you remember that dream? That time? I do. It was when I first got my name. Since then, I've extended it. I'm now "The Red Confession" to my enemies. You named me "sweep" because of the day's winds._'

She closed her eyes.

---_flashback_---

He swung and destroyed the Hallow that had decided to come at him and sent it back far enough so his vice-captain could deal with it.

"Shoot him down, Shinsô!" Ichimaru Gin's blade pieced through the air and destroyed the Hallow.

Aizen's knee hit the ground as his wounded shoulder began to bleed even more. His eyes were squeezed shut. He couldn't bare the pain for very long, but this was starting to be a very complicated thing for a simple mission. He suddenly heard a soft whimper.

He whipped around and stared at the broken wall that had collapsed and saw a girl struggling to get free of the rubble. Aizen forgot about his pain and charged towards the wall as more of it began to crumble. He braced it enough so she could get free. He kicked aside the rubble that was atop her and she crawled away. When she was clear, Aizen jumped away and watched the wall crumble to dust. He breathed deep and then saw her hiding behind a fallen pieces of the roof. She was peeking out from behind it, watching him closely with fearful eyes.

He dropped his sword and slowly came forward, his hand out to her. He gave that kind smile he would wear for the next ten years of his life and that kindness in his heart would freeze over in those ten years. He slowly came down a few feet away from her.

She slowly came out and touched his hand. She slowly leaned forward and rested her head on his open palm and she closed her eyes. She began to glow softly and it was almost like her hair was becoming weightless. His ripped open arm healed and all his wounds and all the pain evaporated. He gasped and stared at her and she smiled her kind smile at him. She gave him a soft laugh and then stood up to reveal her ripped cloths and her famished body. She suddenly ran to Gin and grabbed his swinging arm and healed the wound across his eye and slashed open back. She gave a short laugh and then ran back to Aizen and was hugging him from behind.

"Hey, do you have a name?" Gin asked, swinging his arms to check his back.

She suddenly looked very sad and she slid off Aizen's back and ran off to hide again. Aizen and Gin looked at each other and then chased after her. She was leading them somewhere. She finally stopped in a graveyard a few blocks from her house. She stood stock-still behind a grave with a name on it. They stared at it and then saw her pale little hand sticking out. She quietly watched them.

"Are these your siblings?" Aizen asked, quietly.

She nodded.

"Kaien, Saien, and Umi?" Gin asked, reading the three names written across the tomb. He went up and knelt beside the grave. "Pretty names. What's yours?"

She shook her head. She seemed to be saying she didn't want to tell him.

A wind swept by and Aizen suddenly had an idea. He knelt beside Gin and held his hand out. "How about we name you Haku? Is that okay?"

Her eyes lit up and she jumped and hugged him. "Haku! Haku! Haku!!" She laughed and smiled at Gin and hugged him as well. "Haku!" She pointed to herself.

---_end_---

'_And I named myself "The Red Confession". Because that's what I want from you. The bloodiest confession you have..._'

The door opened and her eyes opened. She looked like she was dying there, lying with her hands clasped on her stomach, over her dirty little secret, and her body in perfect line. She slowly turned her head and then got up to sit properly. She saw Jûshirô-taichô.

"iie. You don't have to." He smiled at her and slowly put his hand down on the seal. It flared bright blue and then faded away, along with the seal. "C'mon, Tôsen and the others have agreed to let you out." He held out his hand to her, a kind smile in his eyes and on his lips, but sorrow lurking just beneath the surface.

"What?" she demanded. "I can tell something's wrong." She stood on her own. She looked down at him with cold eyes. "I don't trust any of you now. Why should I believe you?"

"You don't."

She was surprised and took a step back. Her cold eyes remained cold. "What's this all about?!" She stomped her foot to get him to look at her. "What do you mean 'you don't'?!" She sounded upset and confused. "What're you talking about?!"

"You don't have to trust me." Jûshirô smiled as he stood up. "You just have to trust yourself. Whatever you decide to trust is because you trust yourself." He smiled. "My vice-captain used to preach that before he died and he was a very nice man. Trust yourself, then you can trust or believe in me." He put his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. I'm pretty sure the cooks won't mind making you something to eat." He smiled.

'_I guess the confession I'll never have will be fine. I think I'll be okay without you, _father_, since you don't care. You know I'm still alive._' She watched Jûshirô walk out. '_This is my time to shine, and you won't hang over my head any longer._' She ran out and slid around the corner. "Race you!" She was already ahead by about ten feet. "Last one there eats a rotten egg!" She didn't even crack a smile.

Jûshirô smiled and ran after her. He felt like he was with an old friend when he chased her down the hall. '_Give me your confession, Akajihaku, and I'll give you mine. Trust me, just once. Trust _some_one, Akajihaku, and I'm sure no one will reject you. Just open up._' "You won't beat me!!"

She slid around a corner and almost ran into Byakuya. She had a split-second stop and then twisted around and her feet left the ground for seven seconds as she rebounded off the wall. She looked like a Ninja when her foot hit the wall. She jumped back down and landed behind Byakuya. "gomen!" She ran down the hall. Byakuya watched her go. '_I hope Jûshirô will be the father I wanted. I'll try to learn to trust him first. He doesn't seem bad... goodbye, father, papa, Aizen Sôsuke._'


	5. Spy For A Mask

She stared at the blank page. Something was supposed to be done about the page, but she had no idea what. She was told to do something with the blank book, but all she'd done was flip through it and then set it aside and then pick it up a few minutes later. She finally picked up the pen Hisagi had left her and wrote his name on the first page and then put the pen down. She heard the door slid open and turned to look over her shoulder from her sitting position.

Renji stood by the door, scratching his head. "gomen. I had to do some stuff." He sat down beside her and suddenly flipped her hair so it was out of her face. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

"I was told not to leave my room." She stared at him.

It had already been five days since she graduated to the Gotei 13 and scared the living daylights out of the Gotei 13. Today was supposed to be a nice clear day, but it was cloudy, almost like it was going to rain. Renji always took the last shift, before she went to sleep and would always change during the night with Jûshirô.

"So? We can sneak outside. It's raining. Jûshirô-taichô said you liked the rain." He smiled and got up. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. He checked if anyone was out in the hall and quickly ran down the hall, dragging her behind him. She made a soft squeak when they passed Byakuya's quarters, where he rested when he needed a nap. He was taking a nap. "Hush!" he hissed as he opened the door to outside and, with a gentle push, she was drenched in rain. "See?" He closed the door behind him and then pulled her onto the concrete path. "Kinda cool, huh?"

She suddenly put her hands up and danced in a circle. She felt something inside of her melt. She was confused be stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. She whipped around and saw Jûshirô smiling at her and Renji. She hid behind the redhead, afraid she was in trouble.

Jûshirô walked out into the rain and lifted his hands and face to the gray skies. His smile became purely kind and she found herself staring at him in wonder. Renji and she suddenly looked up at the skies and all she could do was watch the world from someone else. She remembered something in the back of her mind that wasn't going away. Jûshirô suddenly spoke and broke that chain of thoughts. "The sun wasn't happy today and so the sky cried, don't you think?" he spoke softly as the rain pattered lightly on the roofs and on the concrete walk ways. He turned his attention to Renji. "Should we show her? Or do you think she's still going to have to stay outside the secret?"

"Jûshirô-taichô!" Renji suddenly smiled his toothy smile. "Ah, why the heck not? She's human after all. No sense hiding." He gave her a gentle push and she cantered forward and fell into Jûshirô's arms. He swept her up and ran for the front door to the living quarters. They slipped right passed Hisagi, Byakuya, and Tôsen's rooms without making a sound.

Jûshirô stopped before an orchard filled with trees and he slowed to a jog, looking for something. He finally stopped, a bright smile on his face. "Tōshirō!" He signaled for the two to follow him. He walked into a small building and squeezed the rain from his hair. Renji came in and squeezed his hair out as well.

Akajihaku stood just outside the door, afraid of the darkness inside. She suddenly bowed and then threw her hair back and walked in, smoothing the rain from the top of her head. She slowly slipped off her shoes and crawled to sit behind Jûshirô. She slowly peeked around him and was staring right at Hisagi, Tōshirō, Shunsui, Nanao, Byakuya, and two people she didn't recognize.

Byakuya motioned for her to come over.

"I thought you were sleeping!" she said, exasperated.

"No. I usually throw my pillows all over the place. Surprisingly, they ended up under my blanket today." He shrugged.

The orange haired stranger suddenly shot up. "There's no way I can sit like that forever!!"

"Ichigo!!"

"Shut up! It hurts sitting on my feet! God, to formal." He sat down again, this time cross-legged.

"Straw... berry?" Akajihaku repeated. "His name is 'strawberry'? That's not very manly..."

"I... chi... go." He sounded pissed.

"ichigo is strawberry! And strawberry is ichigo!"

The duo were now butting heads, both growling at each other. She suddenly threw a punch and he stumbled back and almost fell on Byakuya. She grabbed his sock and he was balanced perfectly. "ne, ne, ne!! Why am I drinking tea with you guys anyways?"

"Lemme go!"

"Oh, you don't want me to do that. Why?"

Shunsui smiled. "Well, because we need a word with you about Aizen."

She let him go and suddenly was holding Shunsui's uniform. "You better be joking."

"No, he's quiet serious." It was Nanao. "We need to know what it is he's been up to, and you're the perfect one for the job."

"Get. Off. My. LAP!!"

All heads turned to Byakuya who was about to stab Ichigo in the face.

"Now. Or. I. Cut. What. You. Have. Off. And. Display. It. For. The. World. To. See!!"

Ichigo shot up and was using Akajihaku as his shield.

"OI!!" She tackled him. "You're the one who said to let you go!"

He got her in a choke-hold. "You're the one who called me strawberry!"

She twisted around and had her foot on his back and his arms up, straining to break them. "Because you're name is ichigo!!" She ground her foot into his back and then let him go. "Wait... Aizen knew a guy named Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo... ten yeras ago... except the guy had bright red hair and these weird eyes that were white..." She put her hand to her forehead. She suddenly turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Jûshirô. "YOU!! Jûshirô!! You lied!! I'm not being watched. I'm being used as a spy." She dropped her head and gave that soft whimper. "Why's it always me? Why can't it be... ICHIGO!!"

"nani?!" He twitched.

"No, never mind... if I tell you, you won't believe me... Jûshirô-nii... why did you bring me here if I'm going to be used as a spy instead of a person?"

Nanao smiled and adjusted her glasses. "We still want you to be human, we just won't expect you to do this alone. You're taking a couple of captives with you." She gestured to Captain of the Tenth company and Captain of the Ninth company. "Oh, and Matsumoto, she just couldn't make it because of a doctor's appointment, she says."

Jûshirô smiled at her. "Aizen may be planning an attack, so, we'd really appreciate it if you switch sides for a bit."

"In that case..." She suddenly socked him in the face, knocking him down and she jumped over Renji, knocking him to the ground. She grabbed Tōshirō and Hisagi's arms and yanked them out the door. "I'll be taking the captives now." She gave a menacing death smile. "And I won't be gentle."

---Aizen---

He saw his tea cup crack. He stared at it. Omen? Not likely. Signs? Maybe.

There was knock at his door and he got up. "What?" He opened the door and saw Gin. "Yes?"

"We have a visitor." Gin bowed his light bow and motioned to the sitting room in the huge caverns that were being used as the HQ of the Arrancar.


	6. Tōshirō chan is awake!

"Akajihaku!" Aizen was surprised to see her back so soon. His little spy must have been doing well in her act for her to have been able to capture two captains and a vice-captain. He smiled at her and she glared back, he walked over to the three sitting on the floor. Tōshirō glared at Akajihaku.

She watched him slowly, quietly, reach down and touch Tōshirō's face and she felt herself restraining the urge to charge over and smack Aizen on the hand. Tōshirō glared his coldest glare at Aizen. "Aizen."

"Akajihaku..." he returned.

They stared at each other and she finally pushed off of the wall where she was leaning and came into the light of the fire. She no longer wore her Shinigami uniform, she now wore a pair of black jeans and an ice-blue shirt with the kanji of "hate the world, not me" written on the sleeve and the kanji of "love" written on her shoulder. She was barefoot and strapped across her back was her zanpaktō and her hair was neatly tied back in a french braid. "Aizen, if we wish to hurry, we have to place them in the room so I can perform the 'execution' you spoke of." She was looking down her nose at the three captives. "I don't think they would care at all." She drew her long zanpakutō and put the blade between Aizen and the three captives. "If not, then I can just execute them here." She flipped it so the blade was pointed down and ready to slice. "Or are they so important that you want them to live?" Flip. "Up to you, Dexter." She flipped the blade in a recessive pattern.

"Perform the exerpiment, see how long they last."

She flicked her wrist and they stood. She walked and they followed. Many of the Arrancar that had found their way around her and her little train stared in confusion.

"If you want, I could just save your sorry butts right now." She waved over her shoulder when they were entering a laboratory. "But, Byakuya told me to leave a wide open spot for him to find you guys. This is the closest laboratory to the surface. Hopefully, you guys might end up like Gin and still have your consious mind." She turned around and the lights blared on. The invisible bonds that had been holding Tōshirō, Matsumoto, and Hisagi vanished. "You can scream if you like, but I doubt the sound will travel up there." She swung her feet as she sat atop a table. "But, just to be fair." She flicked her wrist and Tōshirō flew over and was pinned to the table. "You have to go first." She leaned down and whispered something in his ear and then stood up. She flicked her wrist again and this time, she had a needle. "Trust me, this hurts. But don't start trying to use your powers until your head stops throbbing." She injected the green liquid into his neck before proceeding to strip him of his captain's uniform and his black Shinigami uniform. She left him with his white uniform.

Her hands grasped the sides of the table on either side of Tōshirō's head and she stared at his face as he strained not to scream.

'_It's best if you do. Because if you don't, the toxins will kill you. That's why Aizen gave it the nickname _execution_ for the simple reason; the toxins kill if it feels no sound vibrations._'

'_What're you doing in my head?! GET OUT!!_'

'_I just don't want you to end up like me!! Byakuya's got to find you when I release you. If he doesn't, the Shinigami have lost this war before the Arrancar and Aizen can even attack._'

Tōshirō's lips parted and a deafenning scream echoed all around the laboratory. His canine teeth began to grow and his eyes were becoming black. She suddenly pinned his shoulders down.

"GIN!"

The fox appeared and smiled. "Ah, so, Tōshirō-chan is awake! How cute." He grabbed Tōshirō's ankles and held him down. "So, what's his name?"

"Gabriel of the Arrancar." She finally released his shoulders. She grabbed Sakuranboite and slammed the hilt into his mask before it consumed him. It cracked. The only piece left was a claw-shapped one around his neck. "Gin, remember, don't be seen." She lifted Tōshirō off the table and handed him over to Gin. "Matsumoto-san." Matsumoto was pinned to the table.

---Byakuya---

He exchanged ice packs and then froze. Renji was bleeding again. He stepped back and let Hanatarō deal with Renji's bleeding.

'_Hisana... I bet this is a bad time to talk to you... what should we do? I want to trust Akajihaku, but how? Hisana? You always knew what to do. What should I do? Should I trust her and go looking for them? Hisana?_'

"Byakuya-niichan!" It was Rukia.

Byakuya felt his heart stop. She usually didn't say that... and when she did, she was desperate. "Rukia." He greeted her with her name. He did that to a lot of people, but he often spoke to Rukia as if she were Hisana all over again... even though they looked like identical twins... "Is something wrong?"

"Tōshirō!!" She waved her arms like she was on fire. "Tōshirō's come back!! I didn't know what to do!! Jûshirô-taichô said he'd watch Tōshirō while I came and got you!!" She breathed.

Byakuya heard movement behind him and turned. Yachiru and Ken were now taking charge of Renji. "hai." Byakuya ran at top speed behind Rukia. She came to a halt before Jûshirô, who was holding the small boy in his arms, trying to calm his breathing.

Jûshirô turned to the two Kuchiki's.


	7. Living For Tomorrow

Tôshirô slowly woke and watched his world illuminate and then gasped. He sat bolt up and butted heads with the examiner. He rubbed his forehead and hissed as she reeled back and collided with Byakuya, who simply caught her and then dropped her.

"What was that for?!" she demanded, up in his face, growling and everything.

Byakuya started. It was almost like watching a female Tôshirô fight Tôshirô as the two of them started bickering back and forth. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Renji and Rukia, who were in total shock and he sighed, shaking his head.

Jûshirô came over and pulled the two away, like a father would and sighed. "Tôshirô-taichô, do you have any idea what Akajihau is planing?"

"Yes, actually." Tôshirô took out a small thing, barely the size of his palm and held it out to Byakuya while the Captain of the 13th Division tackled the examiner down. "She said she was sure that we'd have to deal with Aizen and she's been creating many different kinds of warriors here, alongside the ex-Urahara-taichô." He let Byakuya unfold the paper and sighed deeply. "What troubles me is she was using modified souls, such as Noba, Kurôdo, and Ririn. She was trying to make us warriors to defend us from a growing Arrancar that can, quite litterally, obliterate the Shinigami. She was able to implant some of her knowledge into my head, which, by the way, is giving me a major headache." He rubbed his temples. "It's like she's in my head but not really there... it's weird." He sighed and tried to stand as the examiner rushed to his side. He collapsed into her arms and their eyes met for a breife moment before she gave a short squeal and dropped him.

"Ow." He hissed and then gasped. He felt a new flood of sight coming at him faster than he could even comprehend, but he knew what was happening...

---Akajihaku---

She looked over her shoulder at Matsumoto and Hisagi and sighed, bandaging up her hands so the muscles were tight instead of loose.

Gin was stretching his hands to the sky above the rocks that incased them underground. He smiled his silky, fox smile at her and pointed to Hisagi. "I'll pick him. I'm sure you can handle her." He patted Akajihaku on the head and then charged Hisagi, who put his arms up in defense.

"Gin-niichan... you are so childish." She flexed her bandaged palms and moved her wrists to make sure she had the flexability she required. "Besides, orangey over there couldn't even swing an even hit when she was a Shinigami." A thought flashed through her mind and she connected to Tôshirô and let him see Matsumoto's new look.

Her mask looked like her entire right cheek was made of fanged teeth and her cloths were just like the rest of the Arrancar's.

Matsumoto charged and almost made contact with Akajihaku, who twisted like a snake and launched herself into the air, a smile on her face. She twisted and came down hard, slamming her fist into Matsumoto's defense and created a crator before Matsumoto threw her away. She twisted around again and landed on Gin's shoulder. She and Gin were still. She was seated there and he was standing with his hands at his sides and neither of then had no more than one small scratch on their opposing arms. She gave that Aizen smile she wore and hopped dow and grabbed Gin's arm and swung and he tackled Matsumoto. With that momentum, she grabbed a chair and slammed it into Hisagi's back, sending him to the ground with splinters in his back.

'_Tô__shir__ô, show them. I want them to see what Matsumoto and Hisagi have become._' She closed her eyes and felt her mind open up and she also heard Hisagi charging her. She opened her eyes and bridge back and kicked him back as he grabbed up his zanpakutô and stabbed her through the arm. She grabbed the blade and ran up his body and straight over his head, taking the sword with her and she landed on Gin's back. The fox was leaning forward slightly, so she used one hand to steady herself on his shoulder. She charged Matsumoto, who swung her zanpakutô and managed to slice open the front of her cloths and then at her leg, making her bleed, but the vice-Captain of the 10th Division didn't care, she swung again and missed.

Akajihaku landed lightly on the edge of the blade's tip and brought her foot down hard and sent Matsumoto for a face-plant. She sat on Matsumoto and watched Gin pin Hisagi to the wall with Shinsô. The two of them smiled at each other and she then proceeded to help Matsumoto up.

'_I wish you all well in fighting your own kin. I'm sure Hisagi and Matsumoto will be greatful if you can find the girl I circled in that picture. Her name is Natsumo, she's quite the jokester and reminds me a lot of Tô__shir__ô-taichô._' She dusted herself off and she passed by a reflective piece of metal and she knew they could see the Hallow hole in her stomach. '_Because she's the only one who can save me and father._' She touched the edges of the hole and then turned her head as the door opened.

Aizen walked in, his eyes dark. "You have contacted someone!" He grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Who were you talking to?!" His grip tightened and she gasped, closing the connection so they could see her, but she couldn't see them. "What have you told them?!"

She reached up and grabbed his wrist and closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. Her cold demanor returned and a mask appeared on her face. It was a fox-face mask with no eyes and sharp teeth around the mouth. She turned her head to him and she made him release her with a flick of her hand. She landed and looked up at him with a smirk. "Remember, _father_, what dad said." Her voice was like listening to nails on a chalk board and someone scraping glass on it as well. "Dad doesn't want you to destroy them yet, and that includes Akajihaku. Let her do what she wants." The mask vanished and Akajihaku was out like a light.

---Gin---

He rested her head on his pillows and sat on the floor, watching her. His only known sister, the one he'd always considered a sister, she was deadly and she was going to die soon... but the one they called father was no longer able to control the Arrancar inside of him. His sister was going to die before they found out Natsumo's powers.

He saw a sliver of moonlight shimmering through his cracked open door. He slid the doors wide and a nice breeze came through. He had found a small shack near the HQ that he was living in and Akajihaku hardly was allowed to see the outside world. Whenever she left Aizen's side, he was always pulling her strings, always making her do what _he_ wanted instead of what she wanted. He looked over his shoulder and felt his heart softly break. His baby sister, the one he'd rescued with the man he called father, the one who taught him how to be human and share with everyone, the one who was the Shinigami's only hope, was dying right before his very eyes.

He felt very out of place crying for her, but he collapsed and leaned against the open door, crying. His right hand clutched his chest and he felt his heart shatter just a little more when he thought of never seeing that stupid smile she wore to copy their father. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and he turned to see his sister.

She had that sad look on her face. She crawled around so she was at his side and wiped away his tears. "There's more to life than dying, Gin-nii." She kissed his cheek. "There's a life to live, there's love to give, and there's things to learn. I've done all I could to love someone and all I've done is watched him turn into my enemy. Gin-niichan should love someone before he grows old and death comes to take him." She brought him close and rested his head on her shoulder. He reached up and clutched the sleeve of her yukata. "I want Gin-niichan to love someone and to be happy and I want Aizen to be happy for his children again." She wrapped her arms around Gin.

For the first time, he felt like he was with his sister instead of just a girl walking around. He sighed and sat up, whiping tears from his eyes. He kissed her forehead. His sister always knew when he needed her to slap him across the face and make him feel better. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Go to sleep, already." He smiled his fox smile at her, but his eyes were kinder.

The cold and sorrow in her eyes melted away and she gave him a real smile. "HAI!! konban wa, Gin-niichan." She hugged him and crawled back into his bed.

"konban... wa..." Gin smiled and leaned back, against the door frame and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made this wish; '_Let her live long enough to see Aizen cry over loosing her. Let her know that we still love her, me, Aizen, Hisagi, and __Jûshirô_.' A tear of joy slipped from his eyes and he fell asleep, a kinder smile and a tear waiting to fall.


	8. Love On Death Road

---Jûshirô---

He watched as they all argued about what to do. This was rediculous! They had to decide weather or not to help her, but what was difficult was that she was an Arrancar. Jûshirô's heart sank with every word they spoke to Yamamoto-taichô. They were all begging him to destroy Akajihaku, but Jûshirô wanted to bring her back, give her that second chance she just didn't get.

He was about to speak up when they started to speak out against his feelings. He gasped and retracted from asking them to reconsider. He closed his mouth and dropped his head, resting his hands in his lap. He was uselessly intimidated by them all yelling at him. Of course, there was no representative for the 5th, 9th, and 13th Division as it stood. Jûshirô couldnt' support the 13th Division's decissions with all fo them dennying him a chance to speak up against them. He heard Tôshirô suddenly yell at Byakuya.

The little white-haired captain was scolding Byakuya for thinking so irrationally. "Think about it! If it was Hisana or Rukia or Renji, what would you honestly do?! Would you seriously leave them there to die?! Your best friend?! Your sister?! Your lover?! You'd leave them to die?!"

Jûshirô felt himself snap and he stood up and walked between the aisles of Captains. They all stopped talking and he went and knelt before Yamamoto. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to defy them for the sake of someone precious. She was a kind person and he was willing to risk his position and his friendships to save her. "Yamamoto-sensei." He got a recognition. "I believe everyon deserves their second chance, will you let me take her place, as her adoptive father, for her crime? I beg of you. She was the closest I've come to a daughter. With the disease inside of me, I know I wouldn't be able to have a child, so she was the closest I've come to one. I want to protect her from these barbarians that call themselves Captains of the Gotei 13." He heard a murmur run around the room. "I love Akajihaku as my daughter and I will take her place on the exacution block."

He heard someone stand and he knew who that was. Byakuya came and stood just a few feet behind him.

"I know what I want, Byakuya." He turned around and gave that sad smile that often made his Division feel sorry for him, but this time, it was more than sincere, it was scared, afraid of death. "I want to protect my only daughter that I could ever love a chance at life."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Then it's settled? No one wishes for any different from Ukiatake Jûshirô?" There was silence.

Jûshirô heard the silence and looked up. They were staring at him and he didn't know what to think of it, but Yamamoto read his mind.

"Ukitake Jûshirô of the 13th Division, you are under arrest. Your execution date will be set in accordance with your crime of being an accessory to murder."

Jûshirô bowed his head and closed his eyes, praying this would be over soon. He clenched his fists as he stood. No one cared about her because she was Aizen's daughter, but she was still human in the end and she still deserved a second chance as both a human being and as _his_ daughter instead of Aizen's. Before anyone could react, he stripped away his Captain's uniform and then set his zanpakutô beside that at Yamamoto's feet. He turned around and held his wrists out for them to be sealed together so he could be taken away. His face became cold and he followed the men who led him to the white tower where Rukia was once held. He didn't look back. They were heartless to him now, those he'd considered friends were heartless in the end, even Shusui.

---Nanao---

She paced back and forth before she ran into Shusui. She stumbled back and then stared at him. "Shushui?" He wasn't his usual happy self and his hat was set low. She dared to use the name she often spoke when she was alone in her room. "Shu-kun?"

He sighed gravely and turned his eyes to her. "Jûshirô's going to be executed."

She gasped and saw the sorrow in his eyes at the loss of his friend. She reached up and held him in her arms. "Then you should cry to relieve the pain. When a friend is sent to death row, it's best to cry and let your sorrows be heard by someone and anyone." She felt his arms encase her and she brought her lips close to his ear. "I'll let you cry if you promise that you won't be sad forever."

She felt tears stain her cloths and she slowly sank to the ground with him. The halls of their sleeping dorms filled with his soft sobs and her quiet "hush". She ran her thin fingers through his ponytail and she thought of something to say when he was finally quiet. She was about to say something when he leaned forward and kissed her full on. She was pinned to the wall and surprised by this sudden outburst and the she relaxed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She was happy he was finally able to understand why she was always looking after him and why she depended on him.

He broke away. "arigato, Nanao-chan." He nuzzled against her neck and then sat back to admire something about her face.

"What?" She was confused by the sudden gleam of love in his eyes. She thought he was looking at her chest, so she covered it, but then stopped when he removed her glasses. She gasped ever so lightly and he smiled at her, taking his hat off. "M-my eyes?"

"Yes. Beautiful Nanao-chan has beautiful eyes." He kissed her forehead. "And Nanao-chan helped Shu-kun feel better."

She flushed and turned away. "I didn't do anything, I just wanted--"

He kissed her cheek and ran off.

"oi!!" She touched her cheek and smiled a kind smile. "You're welcome, Shu-kun." She got up and dusted herself off and picked up her glasses and book. "I just hope there's something we can do for Jûshirô-sama." She touched her finger to her chin.

---Akajihaku---

She sat up when she heard the door open. She had just finished writing in the last page of the journal Hisagi had given her and she was no staring at his Arrancar self. His name was Tôkûrô of the Arrancar and he was more aware of how she felt. She stared him in the eye, her face as cold as possible.

He came and sat across the table from her and put a cup of tea in front of her. She didn't budge, but he sat down and sipped away at it before he set the cup down. He reached out and touched her hands, which were neatly folded on the journal and he smiled at her, a kind, soft smile.

"Do they wish for my company now?" she asked, quietly touching his hands with one of her own. They were still warm and she felt like she was still talking to Hisagi, despite the variations and the conditions that had changed. "I wish to speak with father now, is all." She slowly picked up the tea cup and noticed there was a strange color in the tea. "What have you put in here?!" she demanded. "Are you trying to drug me?!" She stood up, holding hte cup out so he could see. "Are you trying to kill me?! What do you want to gain from killing me, huh?!" She noticed the look in his eyes changed to evil and cold, Hisagi still had some control over his body. "Hisa--Tôkûrô-kun, I want to keep you sane! I stopped the Arrancar porcess because I love you! I know Hisagi's still in there! I'm dying in the end, so why kill me with poison?" She came down and touched his face. "As an Arrancar, Tôkûrô, I would be considered your mother, but in my heart, I want you to be my lover." He pushed her hand away and she felt something inside of her snap and she threw the cup and him smashed over the door and stopped him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" She was crying again. She recalled her last words in the book. "Tôkûrô, Hisagi, whomever you are! I'm dying because the Hallow hole in my gut is eating me from the inside out! I'm dying and I won't make it home." She collapsed, clutching herself. She was scared, cold, alone... she was clinging to the hope that Hisagi was still there, but to see his back facing her, her hope dwindled away to almost nothing. She leaned forward and her tears came like a flood. "I... I love you... Hi... Hisagi-k-kun." She whispered it so softly, she knew he wouldn't hear.

She was wrong.

Hisagi's hands were pulling her up and she felt her head hit his chest and his arms encase her. Her eyes widened and then she relaxed and closed her eyes, clinging to him, holding onto the closest thing she had to a lover. This was Hisagi, not Tôkûrô. This was her lover and not some stranger. "gomen," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and counted the days she had spent alone. Today marked the first of the fifth month since they'd found out about her father, Aizen. She had one week of life left and she was going to die soon, and the only ones who would miss her were Jûshirô and Hisagi.


	9. More Questions Than Answers

---Jûshirô---

He sat, perfectly straight, in the middle of his holding cell, watching the moon just outside his window. He thought of many things in the dark, but it'd been three days and his execution was at dawn, because Yamamoto still remembered that Jûshirô still loved the sunrise, that he would live forever just to see the sun rise each morning and take a walk in it's rays. But Jûshirô wasn't thinking of death, he was thinking of the daughter he'd adopted into his life almost five months ago. He thought of how time passed quickly and all their memories. He closed his eyes and lifted his face so the moon shone over the planes of his face and watched the all of the memories that they shared as if it were a movie he could rewind and fast forward and re-play.

---_flashback_---

Jûshirô gave a snort and turned his face away.

"HEY! I'm trying." Akajihaku made that face that clearly stated "I'm having trouble" while she tried again. She wasn't perfect at needlework and Jûshirô was, but she kept stabbing herself, so the cloth was turning red very slowly. "I get an A for trying, right?" She put it down and got another bandaide for her pinky.

Jûshirô smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "You get an A for effort and perserverance." He put his head on hers and put the bandaide on for her. "But I can say this much, you weren't as bad as me. I would stab myself every three seconds. After a while, Yamamoto would just take his staff and whack me over the head and scold me." She gasped and he gave his musical laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not old enough to carry a staff or some form of walking crutch." He drew his hands back to hug her. "Besides, I could never hit you. You're the closest thing to a daughter I've got."

She giggled and turned around and hugged him. It was as if she was hoping for a father like him. All of a sudden, she reeled back and her head hit the table. Blood was oozing from her ears and she looked like she'd been stunned of sorts. She lay there for a moment before she blinked.

He brushed her hair aside and then sighed in relief, seeing her eyes looking around. "What was that?"

She groaned and sat up, slowly. "Remember what I told you? About how I function?" She hissed and wiped the blood from her ears. "That happens when I need my hole repaired, but I don't think it'll be such a good idea, considering how painful that was." She smiled meekly at him. "I'll be okay, somehow, papa." She suddenly swayed and then collapsed into his arms. She was sleeping now.

---_end_---

There was a soft snap and his eyes flew open and his head was bowed again as he saw a shadow aproach the bars of his cage.

"Jûshirô-sama?" It was Nanao Ise.

He slowly turned his head and saw Nanao and Yachiru. The two vice-captains smiled at him and he turned back around and looked up at the moon. "Did you know that the moon can be moved to someone's eyes when all they do is watch it?" he asked, quietly, not expecting an answer.

"No?" Yachiru said, a little upset looking. "Jû-Jû shouldn't talk like that." She smiled her gleeful smile and it echoed in her voice.

Jûshirô didn't dare turn around, for fear that if he did, he would see Akajihaku in her. "The moon can be a beautiful thing. But when an archer shoots in the dead of night, the arrow flies under the light of the moon."

Nanao cleared her throat and unlocked the cell. "Jûshirô-sama. Quickly. Shusui is stalling for time. We can't wait forever. Hurry."

Jûshirô gasped and turned around, now up on one knee and watched as Yachiru came in. "Wait, you mean...?"

"Jail break, Jûshirô-sama. We have to get you out of here. Tôshirô has informed us that tomorrow, the Arrancar are coming to destroy this whole place, that they're about to take down anything in their way. They want to take out everying from the children's sanctuaries to the jail towers." Nanao cleared her throat and held her hand out as Yachiru helped him stand. "We must hurry before they arrive. They'll be here at daybreak and they're being led by Aizen, Gin, Tôsen, and Akajihaku. We don't want them to find you here and kill you."

He stood and dusted himself off.

'_Haku? Do you really want to upset me like this? What are you doing, being one of the leaders of the attacks? Do you want revenge on Natsumo for taking away what you already had? Haku?_'

---Matsumoto and Tôhirô---

He fell back and landed in the cold water of his tub and lay there, at the bottom, before he came to the surface. He saw the door crack open and sighed. "What, Matsumoto?"

She slipped in and locked the door behind her. She sat on the counter and faced him. "This is going to be the stupidest question I'll ever ask you, but why do you want to go head-on with Gin? I thought you were over his little fiasco after he left you at our door step?"

"When I was there, Akajihaku told me something. When I was turned into a Hallow, she told me that the easiest way to win is to never start a war. I want to be able to prove that I've had time to improve." He rested his elbows on the edge of the bath his chin resting in his palms. "I want to save something that she wasn't able to save. I want to make things better in her life, make her world something she'll be able to be proud of, despit everything that's happened to her. I know how it feels to have no real family because I didn't have one. I feel like I have an obligation to help her in some form, way, or other." He sighed and looked up at his vice-captain. "Something else?"

She turned her face to the window on the wall beside the bath. "Sakuranboite..."

"The Cherry Archerer."

"Why is something so strong and so legendary at her mercy? Did she find it? Or was she just one of the lucky ones?" Matsumoto's eyes became distant and frighteningly lifeless.

He smiled to himself. "Matsumoto, close your eyes and imagine the shape of your zanpakutô. Tell me what you see."

"I see a cat. A cat-boy covered in ash and only about five."

"Now turn your face to me. Can you see mine?"

She gasped and fell off the counter. "Th-that thing?!"

"Legendary zapnakutô don't exsist, Matsumoto. There's only those with strong spirits and those with growing spirits. Mines has matured enough to bring forth my zanpakutô's maximum potential under these curcumstances. But on the bright side, Matsumoto, you won't have to deal with the growing threat of the zanpakutô's potential threat of eating you alive in the end." He slowly lowered his head so it rested on his crossed arms and he watched the moon as well. "But that's a good question; how did she get a hold of such a strong spirt inside of her?"


	10. Tears in the Field

(i'm sorry i've been gone... i was having trouble finishing this chapter, but i'm back on the ball and rolling with it!)

---

Akajihaku looked up at the sky and thought she heard someone calling her and she closed her eyes and felt the warmth from outside her being. She looked back at her target looming closer and closer. This was it. If they were planning on launching an attack against the Arrancar, this was a good time to launch "then cannons", per say. She sighed and looked down at the Hallow carrying her and thought of a million things to say, but she wasn't so sure that she would be able to stop Aizen from his dangerous bout with the Shinigami.

She looked over her shoulder and spotted Gin and Hisagi, or Tōkūrō, talking to each other with some sheer intensity to their conversation. Gin seemed to be trying to convince Tōkūrō that it was high-time he decided what he was going to do. She sighed and then saw Shunsui standing on a roof with his hat slightly askrew and his blades drawn and his pink over-kimono missing and a stern stance.

She saw Aizen grit his teeth and she felt the urge and followed. Crouching down, she gripped the hilt of her blade and rocketed forward, faster than Aizen's Hallow and faster that the Arrancar could react to her. She wove around them and clashed with Shunsui, her long blade giving her more leverage and she forced him back a few feet before she stood up straight. She wore a long white cloak with a red lining, so she stood out from the other Arrancar and from her "father" and her hair was tied in a half ponytail with a white ribbon and her shades were covering those odd eyes of hers and were dyed a bright red color, like they were made from blood. She slashed at the air, as if shaking blood from Sakuranboite. She advanced, her face stern as her Hallow's mask began to form over her face.

It was much different than the others and she looked a little more menacing when only part of it showed. It looked almost like a shadowed hand holding her mouth half shut.

She raised her head and looked down at Shunsui as he forced her to jump. Her heels touched her rear and she brought her hands in and held the blade just under her chin and gave an evil half-smile as the small dots that made up the army came just a little closer and she slipped the blade down and this time, she sliced open the roof of the safety.

"Tch!" She jumped back as Tōshirō almost froze her. She didn't say a word, but she raised Sakuranboite and there was a flare of pink petals and she vanished once more, but Tōshirō knew better and closed his eyes.

The white claw started forming around his neck and his eyes flared open and he could see her moving faster and faster as she came closer to him and he used the Arrancar powers he had been granted and clashed with her mid-way.

Shunsui, who was standing there, only saw soft sparks and that was all. He sighed and shook his head. This was _way_ beyond his level...

Jūshirō appeared and was holding a red shield that was only the size of his palm and propped it on the roof before he smiled at Shunsui, who tipped his head to the right in confusion and Jūshirō just jumped down on the Soul Society side and Shunsui, feeling like he should, jumped down and followed Jūshirō. "Hey, what was that!" he called after his friend.

Jūshirō stopped and turned around. "The princess told me to." He shrugged. "I got it this morning when I got up. I just followed what the letter said and as long as it's only the captains fighting, the Soul Society should be safer. Will you help me get the rest of the captains? I only got Yamamoto up to speed."

"Sure..."

An explosion of spiritual pressure and a Hallows scream and Tōshirō and Akajihaku slid appart in visible sight and they glared each other down. Out of the blue, Tōshirō charged her and his ice wings spread out as he screamed for her to stop this maddness.

She didn't budge, she just stood there before Byakuya came out of no where and knocked her out of the way before throwing his zanpakūtō out to defend himself from the blow. After a few moments, Akajihaku stood up and looked up at the wall.

Red sparks filled the air and cracked at her feet as she shielded her eyes from the red sparks as the wind picked up around her and kicking up dust. She scooted back a few steps and the sparks died away.

Byakuya glared down at her as Renji landed beside his captain. "You have no buissiness on this side of the wall. I will not permit you to pass, even at the cost of my life."

Nanoe appeared and knelt down. "This is our city. This is where you belong. Come back and make things right! Jūshirō is worried about you. Please."

Akajihaku's eyes widened beneath the red shades and she couldn't help but let the tear fall to show them she had no voice in this state and she reached up to her stomach and touched the hole. This wasn't how she wanted to live, but Aizen really seemed to enjoy her pain and she still felt that warmth from Jūshirō-taichō. Maybe she could stop it.

She turned around and felt a blast of energy and she knew Aizen was demanding she fight. How could she resister her father? The man who raised her from a child... she had no choice, she owed him this after all he'd done for her... as wrong as it was, she owed him something for all his troubles...

She turned back to Nanoe and, with tremendous effort, opened her mouth and the mask was gone. "Tell Jūshirō I'm sorry. I owe Aizen this. He saved my life." She reached up and pulled the shades off and her kind eyes were filled with tears. "I owe that man my life. I want to come over and be a part of that place. I really do." She opened her arms wide. "But I'm not a Shinigami. I'm an Arrancar. I've always been an Arrancar. Please, if you can, make the Soul Society safe! He's not going to stop until Yamamoto is dead. I'm not lying to you. He wants to kill the leader. If you could stop him, I'll come back. I'll owe you. Please!"

There was a pulse in spiritual pressure and she closed her mouth and quickly put the shades back on and the mask formed once more. She drew her zanpakūtō and launched herself back to the Hallows and Arrancar. She had no choice.

A tear slid off her face as she zoomed back to Aizen. She couldn't stand it. Everything hurt...


	11. Natsumo and Haku

Byakuya, Yamamoto, and Soi Fon stood on the wall beside the small shield. This was it, the fate of the Soul Society rested on their shoulders, but all their efforts might've been in vain if they hadn't spoken to Natsumo about Akajihaku...

--_two days earlier_--

"NATSUMO!!" Tōshirō was pounding on the wooden door to the small home within the bounds of the Gotei quarters. The girl had always been there and she lived with her pet fox that was often found hiding under dark places and usually afraid of Byakuya and Soi Fon. "I know your in there, open the door! Now!"

There was a pause and the door opened. Natsumo was wearing a plain yellow yukata and the sleeves were tied back. Her hair was slightly messed up and she looked tired. "What? You want something else, jerk?"

"Hey, now," Byakuya raised a hand. "We have no means for words or force. Yamamoto wishes an audience with you. Now."

"One moment." The door slid shut and they waited no more than five minutes and she came back with a nicer black yukata on and closed and locked the door. The sign she propped on the door read "Herbalist out. Come back later. Thank you. Natsumo" and she turned to them, fixing her hair so she looked "presentable". "So, which way?"

Byakuya gestured and she followed Tōshirō. They walked for about fifty minutes before he turned into a room and she stopped, like she was supposed to, crouched down and touched her right fist to the floor and bowed her heads before standing just inside the door. The Herbalist wasn't supposed to fully enter the Gotei's offices or meeting rooms for any reason, even when medicine was to be distributed. Tōshirō and Byakuya approached Yamamoto and she looked around at the high ceilings and the tall pillars and wondered what they spoke of in such a grand room.

"Natsumo!"

"hai!" she said in a shocked voice, coming to attention, hands clenched and eyes on Yamamoto who'd spoken her name.

"Come here. I need you to tell us everything." Yamamoto gestured to her left and right.

She looked and noticed all the Captains of the Gotei stood on either side of her. She felt her face flush with fury that she hadn't noticed them. "hai." She stepped forward, keeping her shoulders squared and her chin up.

She sat down and watched the Captains form lines on either side. She noticed that one was missing, Squad 13 was being represented by Rukia instead of the Captain. She shrugged and cleared her throat so she wouldn't sound silly on her first word.

"If you're referring to Akajihaku, I can tell you many things about her."

--_flashback_--

They were just shuffling passed her and she couldn't find help from anyone. The people who didn't like the Herbalist didn't like his apprentice and nobody noticed she wasn't moving. Her bone looked nasty sticking out of her flesh. The pain was almost too much... and then--

"Hey, you're hurt." One of the youngsters who was probably just getting back from her Gigai form and she wasn't any older than Natsumo herself. She kenlt down and touched Natsumo's knee, just above her wound and Natsumo pulled back, shuffling over to the corner that she'd managed to come out of. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I can help you. Please?"

Natsumo looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I promise I won't say anything." She winked. "Besides... I don't think anybody likes you..."

Natsumo pointed at the doors to the office.

"Oh, they hate him? I think he's a kind-hearted person." She smiled and crawled over. "Tell you what, if I help you, will you promise to keep a secret?"

Natsumo nodded. She didn't speak, so, she really couldn't leak a secret. She hadn't spoken since she'd been rejected by the parents she'd come to know of and she really didn't seem to have much to talk about anymore. Natsumo slid her let out so it was straight.

"I'm a pure-bred Arrancar." She gave a giggle and pressed her hand ever so gently on the open wound and started to put something inside of the bone's hollow interior. With a gentle push, the bone was beginning to seep back into the wound and the mask of black was rising from beneath her skin, almost like mold growing out of a piece of rotting meat. With the flesh over the wound finally closing up, the mask cracked and her nose and half of her mouth was visible. Her eyes were still hidden under a mask that had nothing for the eyes. With a smirk, the mask was gone and she was turning away.

--_end_--

"That was the last time she'd ever used her Arrancar mask. It's scary to know that she's not really a Shinigami. But when she got into the Academy, she told me that she hated her father. I wasn't sure if she meant Aizen or her true father that left her for dead." Natsumo looked thoughtful. "I'm never sure of anything anymore. It's funny how many times you think like that. I don't know what to make of her."

Byakuya swallowed lightly and thought of what Akajihaku might've said to him if he'd let her speak during their encounter in the tea house. He thought she might have said something like "I think you're a weirdo, Kuchiki-baka" but something about that didn't sound right, like she couldn't really say anything.

--_present_--

Soi Fon suddenly let out a gasp of pure surprise. Byakuya and Yamamoto looked in the direction she pointed. There she was, Akajihaku, and she wasn't alone. This time, she carried Gin at her side and her sword drawn. Gin looked like he wasn't in the mood to go "spirit hopping" with this girl. Byakuya suddenly thought of what Akajihaku wanted to say...

"I'm just lonely. Will you be my friend?"


	12. Messages in Blood

Gin suddenly grabbed Akajihaku's arm when she'd stopped and he came to a sliding halt, throwing her over the shield and she landed on the Safe-Zone's border and looked back at Byakuya. She held her hand up and Gin appeared beside her, his arm bound by something silver. She held up a hand when Yamamoto put his hand on his sword.

Gin spoke up. "We're here to deliver a message. Aizen requests that only the vice-captains fight the Arrancar. He would like the captains to challenge Tosen, Tokuro, Gin, Akajihaku, and himself. He would also like if the captains could fight beyond the bounds of the wall. The others may fight where and when they please. The Arrancar will wait to be attacked." He gave that smile that used to be so kind.

Byakuya looked into those eyes of Akajihaku's that used to captivate his mind. She had only been a student when he'd first met her. She had, long ago it seemed, captivated the captains with her ability to come to the level of bankai so easily, especially as a student. She defied all expectations and surprised everyone with her history. But she was just like Byakuya, just like him in all aspects. She was just lonely and nobody saw past her strength and pressure. Byakuya knew that feeling.

"Don't do this, Akajihaku."

"I don't intend to." She looked up and right into his eyes. There was a strength in her eyes that was unseen. "Kuchiki Byakuya, will you be my challenger?" She was asking him with a kindness he hadn't seen since her fight with Toru ages ago, it seemed.

He closed his eyes and smiled, bowing his head. '_Hisana, watch me. I'll change her life like you changed mine. I promise you won't regret leaving me._' He raised his voice and his head, looking down at her. "I accept, and I don't want you to hold back!"

"Agreed!" She lunged at him.

She knew he was ready now. He smiled again and clashed with her, sending her back over the top of the shield. He went after her.

Gin bit his lip and then raised his weapon to Soi Fon. She charged him down and he blocked both her and Yamamoto before he spiralled up and over them, landing beside Akajihaku, who was quickly maneuvering herself and then she grabbed Gin and pulled him infront of her, stopping Byakuya as she forced back Soi Fon.

Gin ducked into a bow and Akajihaku used him as a spring board and he obliged, sending her flying high and over their heads. She landed lightly behind Byakuya before the two of them started to go at it seriously.

Gin smirked and then scratched his head. "Well, it would seem that we have a bit of a problem, here, don't we? Aizen should be here any minute. Sadly, we have all of you to hold off until they get here! What a predicament."

Gin spun around once and sliced down Soi Fon with the back of his blade and then looked at Yamamoto. "Sadly, none of your attacks will work, Ichimaru."

"Don't be silly! I don't want to fight you. I want to fight Jūshirō-taichō. But, since you're not going to get the point that easily, I will gladly fight you for a bit!"

Byakuya skidded to a halt and watched Akajihaku's feet. She had slid to a halt. She looked on the verge of collapsing. He gasped and was taken aback when she collapsed and red dripped from her ears and the edge of her mouth. She dropped Sakuranboite and fell off the roof. If she hit the shield, she'd die easily!

He acted quickly, not sure why he was helping her, but he slid between her and the shield and stopped her from touching it. When he looked at her face, her eyes were wide and her body was slowly going limp, like it was difficult for her to just lift her arms or her fingers. He didn't understand when Gin swept up Sakuranboite nearby and came over to the duo.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I told you that you should've stayed behind." Gin's face was genuinely frightened and when he took hold of Akajihaku's shoulders, Byakuya noticed that his hands were shaking, almost like he was afraid, and he looked up to see Gin was fighting tears. "C'mon, we have to retreat, is that okay, Haku?"

"G-Gin-nii..." She closed her eyes and her head rested against Gin's chest. "H-hur-ury." She covered her exposed ear as Gin looked down at Byakuya.

"You're a good man, you know that? I always admired your pride." He turned away. "Something about this just tells me that we're going to change the world, one way or another. That's all Haku wanted. She just wanted to change the world."

Byakuya stood up. "You're not really the enemy, are you?"

"No." Gin looked over his shoulder at Byakuya. "We aren't the enemy. I did this because it would bring her out of her confined shell that she was placed in. Yamamoto said she was dangerous as a child. He sealed her away and released her a few days before the exams." He looked back at Akajihaku in his arms. "That was all I wanted. To let her see the rest of the world."

'_Hisana, can you hear me? Do you think I should really fight them? They're just like me and you, trying to figure out the solution of life. I'm going to let them go. Is that okay? Is that just fine with you? I hope so._' Byakuya looked down at Senbonzakura. "Then go. Take her to safety. Find a place to hide her so she can get better."

"Wha--?!"

"GO!" Byakuya's spiritual pressure increased when he looked at Gin. "I had a wife once, she was such a kind person and she taught me to care for others. Now is my time for redemption for letting her die. This is my fault that things end up wrong around me. It's time I paid my debt. Go, before the other Arrancar get here. Hurry."

Gin bowed and vanished, a small blood splatter happening just a few feet from Byakuya and he thought of how many times people had to die before somebody did something.


	13. The Butterflies

Soi Fon flashed a few feet behind Gin and he kept running. Why was she following him? Was she going to kill him?

Haku coughed and Gin held her closer, trying not to look at her. In the long time they'd spent together, Haku had not once bled this much and Gin was frightened by the sight. Without much warning, Soi Fon grabbed Gin's sleeve and he was thrown into a carriage. He looked up to see Soi Fon slowly put Haku down in Gin's lap before she hopped off the moving thing.

"Hey!" Gin reached out but the doors swung shut and he felt Haku grab his shirt-front.

Soi Fon watched the carriage go around the corner and hoped that Tōshirō wouldn't run over any bumps. She heard something behind her and turned and looked up to see the shield was fluxing. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Whatever had hit the shield was forcing it down and the power to shoot up.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped, turning to see Mayuri and she glowered at him with a pure hate. "I see the shield she made is quite durable! That's been going on for a few hours now. Do you assume that Aizen may have a secret weapon, Soi Fon-taichō?

She shrugged it off. "The princess was never wrong in her judgements. If the shield fails, we have to be ready to fend off Aizen. Umiko-hime has faith in us, we can't let her down." Soi Fon touched her heart and closed her eyes. "All of her faith resides in the Gotei and the Royal Guard."

"How touching. You make me sick." Mayuri gave her a sweet look at those words and then turned to Nano and sighed. "You should go find somewhere to hide."

"I'm not here for instructions. I'm to order instructions from the princess." Nano held up her hand and three Hell Butterflies flew up to hover over each of their heads. "Repeat message for Soi Fon and Mayuri."

"Soi Fon," said a kind voice. She made Soi Fon feel safe and secure. "Take Division Two to the South gate. Aizen will launch an attack with the Lords from there. I trust you to guard the Academy side with all your forces. The Task Force should be stronger than the Lords. Organize them into sections for each wave of Aizen's battle. Mayuri," Mayuri felt a sudden wave of warmth as Soi Fon waited for any further instructions nearby. "In your institution of science, I would much appreciate you to make several new modified souls. If you can, set them up with your Division. I want you to cover Kuchiki-taichō and Abarai-fukutaichō on the East gate. Aizen will be launching the Jillian from there. If you can stall the Jillian for a while, Kuchiki-taichō and Abarai-fukutaichō will join you with back-up from our seven substitute shinigami. Both of you, please be careful. In case of emergency, you are to kill your Hell Butterfly. If you do so, my Royal Guard Division Ten's two captains will come to your aide. Dismissed."

Soi Fon took off and Mayuri stared at the butterfly with joy filling his eyes. When he left Nano looked at her own butterfly. "Umiko-hime, is it such a good idea to send the Royal Guard?"

There was a laugh. "Yes. If worst comes to worst. Shunsui could really use your help, Nano, you have your strengths where he is weak. Go on. I'm watching you. I won't let anyone die. Not even Haku-chan."

"Right." Nano touched her heart. "You really do care."

"Yes. Please find Haku-chan with Kyōraku-taichō."

--Gin--

He looked up when they'd finally stopped and heard someone opening the doors. He grabbed his coat from the floor and swung it over Haku so they couldn't see her face and waited as Unohana stood in the view of the open doors. She smiled. "Is she alive?"

Gin dropped his head and a tear slipped down his face as he held her out. His hands shook at the thought of Akajihaku's death. She was a pretty nice girl when she was given the chance, and this was her chance. "Please... save Haku-chan."

Unohana didn't deny him, she just took his hand. "I think she needs comfort. Will you carry her for me? Isane is a bit busy at the moment with several of the units being dispatched. Come."

When Gin stood up, his black cloths fluttered slightly when he followed her. His green shirt ruffled slightly beneath the longer-sleeved black shirt when Haku moved. As he set her down a Hell Butterfly came over to Unohana.

"Unohana-taichō."

"Your grace."

"Unohana-taichō, we have new instructions and an update from the South gate. Soi Fon is requesting back up for her healing unit. There isn't enough men to heal her wounded. Send fifteen people to the South gate. Also, Matsumoto-fukutaichō requests that you send one flank of healers with her to Hitsugaya-taichō's aide. He's currently engaged at the West gate with Ukitake-taichō and their Divisions are falling to injuries currently unknown."

"What is the status of the Modified Souls?" Unohana began to heal Haku from the mouth.

"It would appear that Kurotsuchi-taichō is currently completing flank seventeen. He's modified the souls for both combat and healing abilities. However, he requests that you give them materials, should they come."

"Alright. Is that all, your grace?"

"The princess also requests that if Ichimaru arrives that you retain him and have him act as your captive. Soi Fon-taichō, Ukitake-taichō, and Hitsugaya-tachiō are currently awaiting Akajihaku's full recovery. Ichimaru should be with her. Heal her as quickly as possible."

"Understood."

"One last thing, Unohana-taichō, Umiko-hime requests that you spare Hanataro to aide Kuchiki Rukia and the seven substitute shinigami when they arrive in your Division. That is all."

"Well, I'm to help you, aren't I, Akajihaku." She moved her hand down to hover over Haku's lungs and she sighed. "Her Hallow being is eating her soul. Do you still have your zanpakutō?"

"Y-yes." Gin held it up.

"Isane!"

"Yes?!" The woman stumbled over and gasped at the sight of all the blood. "Is she even alive?! I've never seen so much blood!"

"Isane!"

"Sorry! I really haven't... yes, taichō?"

"Take the zanpakutō. We need to seal it. Bring me some blood. She's going to need it. Prepare the surgical room. The others are going to have to deal with Haku's wounds. They're deep in her lungs and I fear that I might have to do something about it. I pray that I won't have to use Minazuki to help the poor girl. Hurry."

Gin fell to his knees and held Haku's hand in both of his. "I'm sorry. I should've taken you to Unohana before we left. Don't leave, Haku, they need you. I might not need you, but they do, okay? So just be okay, Haku-chan."

"I believe she's dreaming." Unohana placed an oxygen mask over the girl's face. "She seems a bit more peaceful than a moment ago. Talk to her about memories. It calms the mind when they can think of things with peace rather than pain."

"Right." Gin wiped his face of tears with one hand, refusing to let go of Haku's. "Hey, I don't know if you can hear me, but Unohana-taichō says you can hear me. Do you remember when I fell out of the tree and it was raining? It was funny. I remember breaking my arm and both my legs and you just stayed with me. The sky cleared after we waited. Do you remember? I'm sure you don't, but I think that was the first time you laughed. Aizen might be evil and want to destroy this place, but you and I are the same."

Unohana watched as Akajihaku slowly relaxed. She was reminded of when Aizen brought the girl in the first time, how she had been screaming for Gin the whole time, demanding to know where her adopted brother was. She smiled when Akajihaku shed a tear with a smile on her face.

"I remember falling the next day, too. You said 'be careful, Gin-nii-chan!' and I didn't listen. I fell on the rocks and just sat there laughing with you. Byakuya probably thought we were barking mad, with me bleeding and us just laughing it off when he walked by us. That was fun."

"Unohana-taichō!"

She turned to Isane and saw that Aizen was standing by the door. Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth. This was bad! She didn't have time to react. She was doomed, unless Akajihaku would wake up fully and take him out!

"Unohana-taichō!"

She looked behind her at Hisagi, who was wearing his Hallow's mask, cracked and all. Her eyes widened again and she moved aside as Hisagi drew his blade. "Hisagi!"

"Attention all units! We have a breach! All units! Return to your area! We have a breach! Retain the enemy in the Stealth Unit area! We have a breach! Conceal Umiko-hime! We have a breach!"

Unohana reached up and her hand encased her Hell Butterfly. She had no choice! If Hisagi was no match for Aizen, she'd have to summon one of the Royal Guards to help her and Hisagi.

'_Don't cry. Hanataro told me that. He said that crying only makes things worse. He told me his captain was always happy. I want to learn to be happy._' Unohana gasped and looked around at Akajihaku as her voice rang in Unohana's head. '_I want to meet someone like that. I want to learn to teach people too. I think Unohana-taichō would be a nice person to meet. Maybe she's like Ukitake-san._'

'_What should we do?! Aizen's going to kill us!_' Unohana stared at the butterfly when she felt Aizen and Hisagi clash just inside the door. The butterfly was struggling in her grasp. It was over. They were all going to die. There was no hope.


	14. The End of The First Wave

"NO!"

Everyone froze as Akajihaku's voice rang out. She had sat up and drawn her zanpakutō from thin air. She drew the long blade and held it to Unohana's face.

"Don't give up." She was breathing heavy, even with the oxygen mask on. "If you give up, Aizen's won. Kill the butterfly, if you find it appropriate. Sakura Ite!" She flicked her sword and it became the bow. "Bankai. Sakura Ite, let's end this." She stood up and tore the mask off her face as the black mask consumed her face once more. "Unohana-taichō, please have the flanks dispatch and I will distract Aizen as long as necessary. Aizen Sōsuke, I demand that you leave this place. If you comply, I'll let you walk away."

"Hah! I gave you that body, Haku. I'm going to kill you." Aizen smiled.

"Really? I seem to recall you have yet to lay a hand on me in combat." She drew her hand back and aimed at Hisagi, who would be able to deflect it and she closed her eyes behind the mask, it felt odd to be the one to shoot him. "This is the last time I lose to you."

She released it and Hisagi spun around, throwing it aside and it hit Gin's sealed sword and hit Aizen square in the chest.

Gin just knelt there, his head bowed, his knuckles digging into his forehead. It felt wrong for him to fight and he had no reason to. That's what he thought before he heard Unohana give a soft scream and he looked up to see that Aizen had sent a blast and had hit Unohana's hand that had been reaching to him. That snapped him back to his old self, the part of him that lived to help Aizen achieve his goals and Gin stood up.

"Destructive Spell #90, kurohitsugi, 90!" Akajihaku put both hands before her and Aizen was encased in the black box and they saw one a small fluxuation before she gritted her teeth as Gin attacked her with a different Kidō.

"Destructive Spell #88, hiryūgeki zoku shinten raihō!" He pointed his finger right at her but he was deflected by an interception.

"Hanki!" Hisagi had deflected it into harmlessness. "We have to get them out of here! They'll kill the others before they even reach the gates!"

"You're right. Get Gin first. Take him outside. I'll follow you, soon enough. Destructive Spell #88, hiryūgeki zoku shinten raihō!" She hit Aizen right in the forehead after the box had come down and she stood with the beam constantly on as Unohana and Isane herded everyone out.

Blood dripped out of her left ear, but she simply wiped it away, ignoring it. If Aizen was allowed to stand, he'd get the healing unit out of commission with one hit. Haku knew that all too well, with all the time she'd spent with Aizen.

She closed her eyes and thought of the shinigami and how they loved this place with all their hearts and how much she loved the seasons changing in this place.

--_Ukitake_--

Jūshirō looked up as Kiyone and Sentarō landed with three flanks of healers and he wondered what was the meaning of such a large number. Kiyone quickly explained.

"Unohana-taichō's Division was under attack by Aizen. Akajihaku is currently holding both Aizen and Gin back. Hisagi-fukutaichō is also helping her. Unohana-taichō and nee-san are coming here to make sure that all is well with us."

Jūshirō bit his thumb as he thought of something to do. '_Umiko-hime, what should we do? You always knew when it was a good time to do something! What should we do?_'

"Attention Divisions Thirteen, Eleven, Four, and Two, Umiko-hime is requesting that all captains and vice-captains come to the South gate. Aizen is using the Espada to attack in that section. The following Divisions will send all but the seniors of the Academy to the underground city; Twelve, Ten, and One. The following Divisions will go to the aide of the rest of the Soul Society; Three and Nine. The remaining Divisions will seal all Four Gates as well as the space between the Soul Society and the Living World. All Officers will report to Yamamoto-Genryūsai-taichō if you find anything strange or unknown about your captains or vice-captains. That is all."

Jūshirō sighed and turned to speak to Kiyone when he heard a familiar voice from just beyond the flanks of the healers.

"Destructive Spell #90, kurohitsugi, 91!"

"Destructive Spell #90, kurohitsugi, 85!"

He turned to see Hisagi and Akajihaku had managed to stop Aizen from killing one of the members of Division Four. Akajihaku had blood staining half of her uniform. Placed just below her eye was a mark that Jūshirō recognized as part of her peeling skin. The mark was a seal placed under her skin so it was irremovable. If her skin was peeling away, that meant the seal was preparing to break and she wouldn't have to worry about injuries. Jūshirō watched as she moved to point directly at the center of the box.

"Destructive Spell #88, hiryūgeki zoku shinten raihō! Hisagi-fukutaichō, please hurry! Gin will break through the wall soon! We have to hurry before my seal breaks. Jūshirō-taichō, please move your Division out of the way! We have no time for stalling!"

Jūshirō ordered his people to move a side before he looked at the two advancing people as well as the two traitors. He felt like he really had no choice in the matter, but when he heard her speak again, she was using an Arrancar's spell.

"With all that's dark and silent, disperse!" She thrust a hand forward. It was uncommon for anyone to know a high-ranking Arrancar use. She had formed a cage around Aizen as he emerged from the dual spell shot she'd used before he even had time to react. She raised him off the ground before she threw him through the wall. "Ukitake-san, I'm sorry for using the wall as a break. Can you fix it?"

"Y-yes." He smiled at her and he saw the cold expression under the mask change and she seemed to relax and he waved her on. "You just do as you were instructed."

She saluted him like Kaien used to. "On it, Ukitake-san."

'_When did you change? Something inside of you is broken. Haku-chan, what's wrong? I've never seen you so sad. Will you come back so we can fix what's broken? Please?_'

--_Byakuya_--

'_Why?_'

Someone fell before him.

'_Why?!_'

He saw Renji charge once more.

'_Why?! What did we do?! How did they break through?! Hisana, are you willing to watch me die?! Please, I know you exist within my heart and you are part of Senbonzakura, please, help me. I don't know what to do!_'

Tōsen's blade flared through the smoke and Byakuya was thrown into the air. He couldn't move anymore. Tōsen's rikujōkōrō was holding him still and he felt the pain searing through his body at the impact right before he fell at Renji's feet.

'_Hisana, help me. Hisana, this is not as a dying man, but as your husband, help me. If not me, at least help Renji and Rukia._'

Rukia vaulted over her brother and clashed with Tōsen, which didn't last long before the girl landed beside her brother.

'_Help._'

Renji's blade struck out again and rebounded back with a flick of Tōsen's wrist.

'_Anybody. Help._'

"Binding Spell #61, rikujōkōrō!"

Byakuya slowly got up and saw Nano had performed the task. She was, nervously on her part, surrounded by Senbonzakura and Yachiru stood beside her as she held Tōsen in the prison that was commonly used. "Kuchiki-taichō, are you in need of assistance?!"

He didn't answer, but his hand that held the hilt of Senbonzakura clenched into a fist. '_Hisana, I can't... help me understand._' Slowly, Byakuya stood up, struggling not to fall. '_What is she? Is she a Vizard? An Arrancar? A shinigami?_' "No." He raised his head as he thought of his own answers and his own way of living. He looked down at Rukia who was struggling to stand up again and he was reminded of how Hisana grew weak towards the end of her life-span. '_I believe she's just like Rukia. She's only accepted when they need her. She's just like Rukia used to be. Unsure of herself. Hisana, I'm sorry for disturbing you while you rest._'

He raised his weapon only to hear something that seemed to ring all over the place.

The Hell Butterflies were speaking again.

"This is your last chance! All intruders must retreat or face the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard is currently in Division Four's building! We will run you out of town and be sure to kill every single one of you if you come forward! Retreat while you have time. If you do not leave in the next seven minutes, we will perform a full-scale cleansing spell to wash you out. We repeat; if you do not leave in the next seven minutes, we will perform a Destructive Spell 100 and wash our hands of you!"

Byakuya's eyes widened. Only the Royal Guard could use Destructive Spell 100. It was the real thing and that voice that spoke was so familiar. He knew that voice, but from where?!

"K-Kaien-dono!"

He looked down at Rukia. She was stunned and it was then that Byakuya knew that voice, it certainly was Kaien Shiba's voice. He looked at his Hell Butterfly when he suddenly felt wind rushing passed him. They were retreating, all of them, even Tōsen, who'd broken free of his prison.

'_Hisana, I wish you could be here. Hearing Kaien's voice reminds me of how much I loved you and how much I wish you could've stayed here. Hisana..._'

"Attention all Divisions, will any injured officers please fire a shakkahō if you are severely injured or a haien if you are injured and cannot move. If you are injured and can make it, please report to Division Four building. All others who have minor injuries, move to Division Four building as well, but remain outside. All personnel who are uninjured or wish for no treatment, come to Divisions One, Two, and Three buildings for a briefing. Akajihaku Aizen, Shūhei Hisagi, report to Division One building immediately. You are to be briefed first. Ukitake, Kuchiki, and Unohana-taichō, you are to come with your divisions as soon as possible. That is all."

Byakuya looked up at the sky and suddenly heard the swish of a flash-step and turned to the broken wall of his protected gate and saw Hisagi slump against the broken wall before he stood up again and used a flash-step to achieve maximum speed. A few moments behind him, Akajihaku appeared to inspect the damage to the wall as she caught her breath. Her entire right arm and part of her upper left arm were marked with the peeling skin and the purple seal and her face was stained with something green that dripped and mixed with her blood.

'_This is going to be a LONG night..._'


	15. Umamachi and Shiba

(**A/N:** i decided to stop using the fancy characters.... it takes too much time to "copy/paste/copy/re-apply" and so on and so forth.... so, it's plain text now....)

It was unavoidable, actually, with all her damage and all the things that could and should've gone wrong. Akajihaku was definitely going to be eaten by the curse on her flesh that was holding her at bay. But it was now up to Squad Zero to fix the wounds and hopefully heal that wound.

Akajihaku was taken away in a matter of a few seconds when she was put under anesthetics. Hisagi sat outside, watching the small moments of silence just pass him right by. He didn't really feel like leaving the Squad Nine barracks. He felt like waiting for Akajihaku's return to the rest of the Soul Society. He didn't want her to be all by herself.

"Message for Shuhei!"

Hisagi jumped and fell off the porch. Getting up, he grabbed the Hell butterfly and almost squeezed it to death. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Message for Shuhei! Message reads; Come to Squad Zero's offices immediately! Request comes via Squad Zero's lowest-ranking officer, Shinigami-taicho Umamachi. She requested that Hisagi Shuhei come and retrieve squad member Shinigami Ukitake Akajihaku. Message over."

"I'm coming."

Hisagi ran through the barracks and snatched up a coat for Akajihaku. She might be cold, but, if she wasn't, he could certainly use it to guard her from the rain that was bound to fall. With a quick flash step, he was out the door and on his way to the offices.

---Squad Zero---

Akajihaku looked up for the umpteenth time. The two officers that were standing guard over her were masked. One wore a metal mask painted gold with a scar over the left eye. That was the guy who called himself "Shinigami-taicho Shiba". The woman, "Shinigami-taicho Umamachi", wore a white mask that looked to be made of bones and had two green streaks painted on it. They both came over where the right eye socket should've been. They were both very quiet and that made it all the more frightening.

Akajihaku prayed that Hisagi would come and get her.

"Ah...." Umamachi put her arms down and pulled the hood down on her cape. Her black, elbow-length hair flew out behind her. She looked up at the sky. "Here he comes, Shiba."

"Right." Shiba kept his hood up, but hoisted Akajihaku onto his shoulders and started walking, slowly, with her towards the entrance to the office section. Shiba didn't take a second to put her back down when they reached the doors. He just put her down and went away, leaving Umamachi with Akajihaku to await Hisagi.

"Hisagi Shuhei! This way!" Umamachi fired a byakurai into the sky to attract Hisagi's attention. She then turned to Akajihaku. "Now, you be good about this and not over-do yourself. There's no way we can patch you up from now on. In the long run, this won't hold. But by the time it diminishes, you should have _some_ control over this power of yours."

"Umamachi...."

"Don't say 'thank you', because I'll sock you in the face again." Umamachi had a flat tone when she said this and crossed her arms. "Now, you can either shut up or tell me something else." An evil, impending-doom aura was coming off her.

"Umamachi," Akajihaku looked down at her hands. "Umamachi, Aizen's not going to let up. He's going to send a second wave before the Bounts get here. There's no way to stop them. Do you know of a way we could possibly slow him down?"

Umamachi gave a small, quiet laugh. "We'll deal with him. You help deal with the Bounts. I sense that they'll come soon. When they come, would you mind showing them your powers? I'm sure you'll be an equal at some point."

"But.... I wanted to see this through to the end...."

Umamachi sighed and a breeze swept her hair up and around her. "Akajihaku, to fight Aizen is the same thing as to fight for a lost cause. There's no point in taking the inevitable and making it uselessly wasted time. I've learned that nothing is easy, nothing will be easy, and nothing in life will come to you if you wait."

"Umamachi...."

"I waited too long to see the man I love so dearly smile. Sometimes, I find it easy to just run away."

Akajihaku gritted her teeth. "NO! I won't stand idly by and watch all of you fight the Hallows! I started this, I'm finishing this! Aizen wants to take my body and see what the true face of a part-Hallow, part-Shinigami looks like! I'm not going to let him see! I know I can control this power! I just need a few more days! A little more time! I know that I can do this! I want to protect the man I love!"

Umamachi's visible eye widened. "You...."

Hisagi landed to see Umamachi walking away and Akajihaku staring quietly at her clenched fists. She was sitting with her feet under her and bandages covering her peeled arm. She looked so upset and down-trodden. "Hey, um, Akajihaku-san?"

"I told you, my name's Hanako, Hisagi-kun." Akajihaku smiled and then shivvered. "Ack! I'm cold and I don't have a jacket! Umamach--! Huh?" She looked up at Hisagi, who'd dropped the jacket on her head. "Ah, Hisagi-kun.... brought me a jacket?"

"Um, I wasn't sure...."

A little drizzle started when Hisagi reentered the Squad Nine barracks. Hisagi quickly pushed Akajihaku into the warmth of the main building. Akajihaku smiled, but she could still hear Umamachi's words ringing clear and true in her ears. It was like a sound that wouldn't die. Or a bell that was broken and kept ringing instead of stopping.

'_You are _truly_ something, Ukitake. You are truly a woman of your craft, dark or bright._'


	16. A New Name

---Research facility---

Maiyuri was pounding away at the keypad, searching through the database. He was certain that Umamachi's file would be in there somewhere. He'd never heard of such a woman.

Umamachi was capable of bringing dead souls back to life. Was it possible she was the reason that the Bounts were alive? Was it even possible to make the Bounts come alive if they're not quite dead?

He heard a knock and glared at the door, only to see it was Akajihaku. The girl just watched him, standing outside. She put her hands behind her and took a deep breath, like she was thinking of the words carefully before she just spit anything out. "What is it, girl?! Speak up, I haven't got all day!"

Akajihaku scratched the side of her head and then put her hands behind her. With a quick bow, she turned around. "Maybe I can ask Ukitake.... I don't think Maiyuri-taicho would know...."

Maiyuri flinched. "I know all, girl!"

"Oh...." Akajihaku smiled at him. "Then, can I ask you something?"

"No! Go away!"

Akajihaku asked space instead. She kept her back to Maiyuri. "Is there such a thing as a 'ressurection'?"

"Yes. There was a record of the Arrancar having that ability. Why?"

"Then can they bring something back to life? Repeatedly?"

"Yes. What's the meaning of this, girl?!" Maiyurki demanded, standing up.

Akajihaku looked at Maiyuri and she gave the aura of someone who'd easily kill Maiyuri, no second thoughts. She lifted her hand and pointed at him. "I'll kill you if you call me 'girl' one more time, Maiyuri-taicho." Her spiritual pressure suddenly sent Maiyuri to the floor. She was able to control the off-the-charts Hallow's power. "I won't be called 'girl' for the rest of my life!" She turned away, crossed her arms behind her back and marched away, slamming doors and stomping her feet.

Maiyuri scratched his chin with his long nail. "Somehow, I should've seen that one coming."

---Ukitake---

He was watching some of the squad doing their daily chores when he was startled by loud yelling and some screaming. Looking around the corner, the curiosity turned to shock and he quickly sounded the alarm.

Akajihaku was fighting off several Hallows that were trying to attack the squad's main buildings. She was very determined and had drawn her long, curved blade and it shone brightly in the sun. She hadn't released it yet, but she was holding her own. Her spiritual pressure began to rise and she was soon exceeding the limit of a captain's pressure. She didn't stop there, she kept pressuring the Hallows. Ukitake drew his own sword and aided Akajihaku's attempts to slow down the strong Hallows.

It took no more than several seconds for the whole squad to be on the alert. It wasn't like they hadn't been expecting an attack, but they'd only just now noticed the attacking Hallows and some of them weren't strong enough to fight such strong Hallows. This made Ukitake relieved, because there were only a four of them.

"Hanako!" Jushiro called, grabbing Akajihaku's arm. She did respond to it and Jushiro smiled, holding out his hand. "Come back. We'll help you. You don't have to lead it alone. Come back, Hanako."

"You...." Akajihaku jumped back and landed beside him. He held out his hand and she took it. "So you really want to be my dad...." She smiled. "Thank you."

Jushiro drew her in close. With a gentle kiss to the top of her head he pushed her back so she would fall behind the seated shinigami. He smiled brightly at her and held his sword with both hands. "Let's go!"

"Sir!"

Akajihaku watched them lunged forward and something dawned on her. Turning around, she ran through the crowd of shinigami. When she only got a few feet she jumped onto the roof and ran along the shingles. She had to see if they'd done it. Probably not, but she had to check and see. If they didn't, her father was doomed do be "eaten alive" by a Hallow.

When she came to the cages of Hell butterflies, she saw that none had been released. She threw open the doors to the gates and quickly focused. The Hell butterflies flew out in every direction. When she felt them get to their destinations, Akajihaku spoke loud and clear.

"Alert! Alert! Squad Thirteen is under attack by four Menos Gran! Requesting back-up and medical support! Repeat! Requesting back-up and med-support! Ukitake-taicho and the seated shinigami are holding down the fort! Repeat! Requesting back-up and med-support! End!" She looked up at the ceiling as she heard it crack. Was there more than one Hallow? Akajihaku saw the roof cracking and she was dead center in the room. She wouldn't make it to the door, but she had to try! But she might never make it!

Akajihaku reached out to grab the door, but the building came down, sending dust flying everywhere and an earth-shattering SMASH! that resonated through all the shinigami nearby. Akajihaku was buried by rubble.


	17. An End Draws Near

Umamachi and Shiba were watching. Shiba was itching to get into battle, but he hid it well in his posture. Umamachi's mask was balanced on the peak of the roof, and her emerald green eyes looked out, across the rooftops, to the place where Menos were popping up like daisies.

"Machi...."

"I know, Shiba. I feel the same. We can't do anything, though."

"How do they expect us to sit here and do nothing while everyone's dying?!" Shiba slammed his foot down and cracked a shingle. Machi just slapped the back of his leg and then smiled. The green scratches over her left eye made her left eye so dark. It was from ages ago, but Shiba still wasn't used to that mark. "What?! I hate just standing around and not being able to anything for them! They're'll be so many deaths and fatalities! GRR!!! I HATE MY JOB! YA HEAR ME, OLD MAN?! I HA~ATE MY~Y JO~OB!! ABSOLUTELY HATE IT!"

Machi just smiled and whacked Shiba on the back of the head. "C'mon, we have something to do. I'm sure 'old man' won't mind us watching."

---Jushiro---

He looked in horror as they tried to unbury Akajihaku. When they got deep enough, he saw a hand, limp and bloody. He tried not to scream out, that would just give the Hallows the satisfaction of taking something away from him. But he couldn't stop the tears from stinging his eyes. The rage that filled him was foreign inside him and he tried to push it down. It didn't stay down, though.

"Ukitake!"

Jushiro looked up to see Toshiro coming down. He landed and saw the shinigami pulling Akajihaku's limp form from the crushed building and Toshiro suddenly collapsed. He was clutching on hand to his heart and the other covered part of his face. Something black was forming around him and Toshiro started to heave, like he was having trouble breathing. Jushiro knelt beside him.

"Toshiro!"

The men that were caring for Akajihaku's limp body saw Toshiro and quickly abandoned her. Toshiro screamed and the Hallow mask appeared and pushed them all away, stepping towards her body. With her hands folded neatly on her stomach and her heels snapped together, she looked like a perfect portrait of death. Toshiro knelt down, ripping the mask from his face. The blood that dribbled out his mouth splashed on Akajihaku's already bloody hands.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?!" Jushiro asked.

"Giving.... her my.... Hallow." Toshiro's voice was cracking and echoing off nothing. There was blood all over his mask, but when he put it on Akajihaku's face, the blood on his face vanished and he was perfectly fine. "I don't know how I know that, but I know it'll work. Look, let me help you deal with the Hallows. Ukitake, stay with her, make sure she doesn't move until the mask fades. Let's move!"

"S-sir!"

Jushiro knelt beside Akajihaku and quietly waited. When the girl started to move, he picked her up, holding her close. "Shh. Don't cry. I'm here. It's okay. Nothing's going to happen, I promise. Take your time, Hanako. Let your body heal."

"D.... dad...." She closed her eyes and took hold of his wrist, holding onto it tight. "Thank you. I'll heal up soon, dad, so don't worry." The mask started to drip off her face, slow and steady. The parts that dripped off fell into her lap and turned to ash.

Hisagi landed beside Jushiro. When he saw Akajihaku's broken left arm that rested between her and Jushiro, he almost freaked. Akajihaku's eyes were half-lidded, but they slid sideways and looked at him.

She smiled and spoke softly. "I got 69, my lucky number." She closed her eyes as the mask started to melt away from her right eye. "Lucky number, lucky me. Someone cares enough to stop by. Lucky." Her voice trailed off and her head rolled back. Her hair was falling back.

Hisagi suddenly saw Aizen stepping out of a rip in the sky to stand beside Jushiro.

He looked down at Akajihaku and made a "tsk" sound. "Will you ever just...." Aizen raised his hand and brought it down. "DIE!"

Jushiro jumped away, landing several feet away. The ground began to rumble as Jushiro tried to stop Aizen's attacks. After a few minutes, Aizen just backed up and looked quite disdainfully at Jushiro. "Aizen! What do you want from her?!"

"She helped me find out what happens to a Shinigami when a Hallow is forced into them. She's not that great. I think she's just as pathetic as dear old daddy was. When I let the Hallows kill him, I thought how long it would take him to die. She's just as stubborn! Just as pathetic!"

Jushiro felt something like grains pass by his face and he looked down. Akajihaku's eyes were wide open and she snapped her head up, looking at Jushiro and he dropped her. Akajihaku's body rolled off the roof and out of sight. When Aizen went to attack her, he stopped.

Pressure like none other spread like wildfire from where it originated. It was a masked shinigami. He had dark hair and was holding Akajihaku's hand. The girl was hanging limp from his grip. When he let go, she slid to the end of the roof and then took hold of Aizen, zooming over Jushiro and Hisagi's heads. When she hit the wall with Aizen, the wall cracked fifty-feet both ways and the ground split fifty feet in front and behind the impact space. Before the smoke even cleared, they could hear two swords hitting each other.

"Jushiro! Hisagi! Get a move on! The squad needs your help!" said a familiar voice to Jushiro's ears. He could hear Kaien behind the mask, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "Hurry!"

Jushiro and Hisagi made a break for the Hallows. Shiba smiled under his mask. '_I know you know me, Jushiro. After all, I died right before you when it rains._'

Aizen, meanwhile, was trying to keep Akajihaku from getting the upper-hand. But the girl was doing fairly well against him. She was forcing him back, out, into the open as the smoke began to clear. The black cracks in her skin showed him that there was no seal on her powers anymore. She'd burned them all away when she'd accepted Toshiro's Hallow. Akajihaku's blows were getting stronger and stronger with each hit to Aizen's blade. She jumped back and released to shikai level. The bow shot five arrows a second at Aizen, and he parried all but one. It pierced right through his leg and he went down.

She gave a wicked smile as the black mask began to form from her forehead down. Akajihaku swung her blade and it made a graceful arch, sending Aizen flying back. She was then able to see the second wave that she'd dwindled from nearly 40.7 billion to just a mere one-million. Her eyes widened as they came. Before she could react, though, almost all the shinigami from all the squads went zooming past and she breathed easy. But then remembered Aizen was still around. Her eyes snapped to where he was and she released her bankai.

Pain shot through her arms and chest, but she had to use her bankai in order to know the limit of her shinigami self and to know when she'd cross over into the Hallow parts of her. No way else to know unless she pushed to the breaking point. The quiver was granted seven arrows this time and she was relieved by that. It gave her the chance to fight with more power.

Aizen smiled as he stood there. "You'll never stop the second wave!"

A yellow beam came down and Akajihaku watched as Aizen was lifted back to the sky, to the awaiting Menos and Hallows. Akajihaku landed on the edge of the wall she'd broken. Aizen smiled at her and Akajihaku drew back the bow, using a white arrow. When she released it, it cracked the yellow beam and shattered a whole section of it. Aizen's smile turned to horror as Akajihaku drew back the bow one more time. This time, it was a blood-red arrow. When she shot it, it left a fire trail behind it. It almost destroyed Aizen, but she missed by a mere fraction of a centimeter. Akajihaku shrugged and walked away, along the wall. She didn't seem to care about Aizen anymore.

When Aizen tried to ask her why, all she said was; "I have a home to protect, butt head, and you and your goonies aren't gonna get my home. Not this time, stupid." And she turned away, laughter ringing in her words, and went to help out.

Aizen just watched with cold eyes. "Then die."


	18. The Second and Last

The shinigami were fighting to their best abilities, but they were losing. Hanako was being restrained from using her full power, due to the fact that she could destroy her home. Hanako gritted her teeth behind her black mask. It was going to destroy her home, but she had people to protect! The decission was clear, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Hanako raised her hand and the bow blazed pink. She had to user her pressure to give the shinigami the upper hand, but too much of it and she'd damage the shinigami's means of protecting themselves. Hanako's teeth began to softly grind as the pressure slowly built up in the bow's white arrow. She had to focus as much excess as she could into the bow.

When she let the arrow fly, it whizzed faster than sound, leaving a roar in it's wake. It tore through the air and ripped through one Menos, cleaving it in two, and exploded in the center of the Menos.

"BRACE!" Hanako roared, using a protective spell to block majority of the explosion of pressure. She felt small cuts slice away at her skin before she was able to relax. She'd stopped most of the front line, giving the seated shinigami a way of running them down. Hanako fell to one knee, slamming her fist into the roof. She was losing strength and she had to fight with her shinigami powers! If she used a different power, the shinigami would kill her, and the menos would eat her.

"Hanako!"

She looked up to see Hisagi come into view right beside her. "Hisagi.... kun...."

Hisagi knelt down. "It's okay, Hanako, you don't have to get up. Use your power. You can stop them! We're still reeling from the last wave. C'mon, you can do it. Believe in yourself. I'm sure Sakuranboite won't be mad at you."

"Ah, Hisagi-kun!" Hanako pulled a silver and gold locket out of her cloths. When she held it up, it shone softly. The gold made a frame around the silver rose and cross. There was an arrow that made the stem of the rose. Hanako put it around Hisagi's neck. "I promise, I'll do my best if you do." She lifted the mask and her tears were visible. The blue tears fell down the right and the red tears fell down the left. Leaning forward, she gently kissed him and withdrew, looking him in the eye and smiled. "'Kay?"

"Right." Hisagi smiled.

Hanako felt her face flush and quickly snapped her mask back down. "Go! I'll cause another explosion!"

She stood up again. When she started to focus, she suddenly saw everything go dark. She heard someone yelling something she didn't understand. She felt something warm start to run down her face and she watched the blood pool in her hands. She tried to move, but the darkness was binding. She tried to break free, but all she could do was twitch her fingers. She opened her mouth and let out a blood-curling scream.

Jushiro turned around and made a straight line for his daughter. She was falling from the roof, Aizen standing right behind her, blood dripping off his blade. He let it go as it fell with Hanako. Her forhead showed the end of the blade sticking out. Jushiro didn't bother with rage or anger or anything, he just felt fear and concern for his friend who became his daughter.

Hisagi beat Jushiro to it, though. When he caught the girl, he took hold of Aizen's blade and was about to pull it out when Hanako moved, grabbing the blade. With her own hands, she pulled the blade all the way through and then pulled it back out the back of her head. The crimson splatter hit Hisagi's face, Jushiro's raised arm and body, and the grass and trees and walls around her.

The black mask fell away, cracking and turning to dust. She had a straight face and her blood gave the effect of no eyes. She lifted her hand, fingers spread, and seemed to wordlessly summon her sword back to her. She clenched her hand on the blade rather than the handle and spoke in a menacing voice.

"Ichigohime...." The sword exploded into a million little arrows. In Hanako's hand was a hand pistol. When she pulled the trigger, the kick-back made her arm whip back up to right next to her ear. The arrows slammed into Aizen from all directions. Hanako aimed again and pulled the trigger. This time, the arrows pulled back and made a cage all around Aizen. "No father leaves his daughter in the rain. No father leaves his daughter to cry alone."

"That's tough love!" Aizen said, breathing hard from the multiple wounds.

"No." Hanako advanced. "That's not love. Love is warm, kind, and always welcoming. You made me believe love is cold. I'm loved now. There is a man I love and a father I will always care for. I have friends who have something to give me. I stand on my own now, 'daddy-kins', and you're not pushing me down this time!" A sudden explosion of red aura flared around her. It started to form at the end of her gun, almost like it had with her bow. "Bye-bye!" She smiled a toothy smile.

Hisagi's eyes widened when he saw that smile. He'd only seen that with shinigami who were being controlled by Hallows. Was Hanako letting the Hallow part of her take over?! Hisagi was about to grab Hanako's wrist when she grabbed his hand. "Hanako!"

She lifted her head and smiled at him. It wasn't evil, it was kind. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated I couldn't fight back before. Sakuranboite and Ichigohime agree with me."

Hisagi, just then, noticed that the scabbard for Sakuranboite was gone. The long blade was leaning against her back. "How did you get two swords?!"

"A legendary zanpakuto has two sides. Those with legendary swords have two faces. Our shinigami face, and our Hallow face. There have been only two others, besides myself, that have been recorded in history. All of them have perished in some way. I've lost my ability to be angry or frustrated or irritable with anyone or thing because of this. The other two I'm not sure about." Hanako looked at Aizen. "This is what he wanted. If you can kill a legendary zanpakuto or it's wielder, you gain their abilities. It's stronger than an Arrancar. But not stronger than an Espada or Squad Zero member."

"Then give it to me!" Aizen started to punch at the cage.

Hanako's hand that gripped Hisagi's started to loosen, but then she grabbed Hisagi and threw him to Jushiro. "Stay away, I don't want you two to be hurt!" She knelt down and was standing up when she used a flash step. appearing high over Aizen, Hanako aimed Ichigohime and fired. The arrows receded from their cage and made a piece of Swiss cheese out of Aizen's arm. "Don't you dare hurt Ichigohime! She didn't do anything to you!"

Hisagi and Jushiro heard the shinigami celebrating and they both looked. They'd successfully pushed the Hallows into a retreat. A few that lingered were unsure what to do. Jushiro decided to take care of them. Holding his two blades to the right side of him, he made a graceful swing. That swing of the two blades created electricity that jumped between the blades before it was shot right into the masks of the remaining Hallows.

Jushiro felt a sudden burst of wind and energy run passed him. Turning, he saw Hanako caught in the light of a Cero. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. There was an explosion and the Cero ceased. Aizen had lost focus, but he just smiled and hopped into an unused space as he was transported back to Hueco Mundo. His sword was back in it's scabbard.

Hanako lay lifeless in a pile of rubble. There was a building that started to collapse. Nobody was close enough and the building crashed down, sending dust and Jushiro's glimmer of hope that she was alive far away.

It was almost five hours later that they uncovered all the bodies and Jushiro had gotten so caught up in helping that he'd forgotten about Hanako until Hisagi had mentioned they'd found her under all the rubble. Jushiro followed the ninth vice-captain to where she was. When he rounded the last corner, he saw them covering her with a white cloth. They didn't cover her face, however, and she was heavily bandaged. Jushiro watched them leave her in a protective zone and he felt Unohana gently nudge him to go over. With a quick glance, he rushed over.

When he got close enough, he saw her eyes open a fraction and then she smiled. From under the blanket, she raised her hand to him. "Dad, did I do good today?"

Jushiro smiled. "You'll do good any day, my dear." He knelt down and took her good hand. As he sat beside her, while all the chaos happened around him, he felt like he'd never be happier again if he could just remember how she smiled.

"Oi, Jushiro...." It was Shunsui and Nano. "That was some fighting, Hanako." He smiled.

Nano adjusted her glasses. "The Zero squad offered to pay for any expenses for Hanako's injuries. This is due to the fact that she's now a member of that squad. It's shocking, I know. They want her to be part of their squad so she can use her full power and not have to worry." She gave a kind smile to Hanako, who had looked confused but now just grinned a goofy grin.

"So, does that mean my name's Hanako?" she asked Jushiro. When he didn't say anything she looked conserned. "Was it something I said, dad? Dad? I'm sorry, don't be upset!"

Jushiro smiled a bit sadly. "I'm not upset with you." His sad smile suddenly turned to a jealous smile. "I'm jealous because you get to run around and I have to sit at home and worry about you." He smiled brightly this time.

Hanako giggled, but then coughed. "Ack, I can't laugh...." She smiled. "Ah! Hisagi-kun!"

Jushiro nodded. "He's still with us. No worries. No worries, Hanako!"

"Where--?"

"HEY! Nano, Kyoraku-taicho, Unohana-taicho needs you!" Hisagi called at just that moment. He came over and saw Hanako's eyes were open and he crossed his arms, a playful smile on his face. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Lying down...."

Hisagi gave her a quirked smile. "Layin' down on the job's gonna costcha, girly."

"Don't call me 'girl', Hisagi...." She looked grouchy and he just laughed. "Eh?"

"You're cute when you're angry." He knelt down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have to get back to work. You just do your job and lie there until they come and get you." He pulled Jushiro away. "You need to help me do a head-count, since we think we're missing people."


	19. Father, Sister, Friend

---Three months later---

She sat there, watching the people pass below. She felt kinda weird watching them rather than mingling with them. But that was how her squad operated. She was part of something good and new and fresh. Well, maybe not new and fresh, but certainly good. Her short, chin-length hair was spiked back. Some of it was left in the front to cover her battle scar that wasn't going to fade. Her cloths were the same as before and her sword was now slung across her back, for easier usage. But she hardly needed to unsheathe her weapon.

"OI~I! GIRL!"

She flinched and made a fist. With a swing, she sent Shiba flying. When she sat back down he laughed.

"Well, reflexes certainly kick in, now don't they, Hanako?"

Hanako made a huff and blew her bangs up, only for them to land back on her face. "Well, I don't understand this job you've given me, Shiba-sempai."

"Why not?" He moved the mask off his face. His aquamarine eyes stared into Hanako's now storm gray eyes.

Since her surgery, Hanako's appearance changed slightly. Half of her face was permanently non-pigmented. Her eyes had lost their color and were now gray. Her hair had also lost its pigmentation and was an off-white-aqua color. She had also developed a permanent red scar on her forehead. The damage Aizen had done wasn't going to kill her, but it did make her lose consciousness every now and again. The scar had cut down, over her covered left eye, making that eye have a permanent red tinge to it's white and gray. But she could see just fine.

"Why're we watching them?!" Hanako demanded. She knew better than to raise her voice. If she did, someone would notice and she'd be in trouble then. Of course, it wasn't any surprise that she'd had a bit of a temper issue with Shiba, as he often called her "girl".

"It's our job. We watch them to see if we have any trouble. We're the ones who report back to the top. If she agrees, then we send out the proper course of action and the rest is up to the shinigami. Why? You confuzzled, little girl?"

WHAM!

"No."

"Good." Shiba had a bandage on his jaw now.

"Why can't I mingle with them?"

"You can, just not for another ten minutes. Every time we send someone to mingle, it's a job. They're to weed out anyone that's suspicious, but they're also sent to relax, in that sense. Why? You got a date or something?"

WHAM!

"More like the 'or something', Shiba-sempai."

"Why do you hit me so hard?" Shiba was rubbing his stomach where she'd nailed him.

There was a soft ring in Hanako's ear and Shiba smiled. "What was that?"

"Your cue to relax. Go on, mingle with the crowd and have some fun, girl! It's going to be a long day, since the Bounts haven't arrived and their bound to. When they do, I'll be sure to have you come and assist in the sight. After all, that's our job!"

Hanako was looking for a certain path. She rounded a corner and saw Nano and Shunsui standing together. Hanako quickly hid around the corner and watched via a mirror.

"Hey.... what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean what I say, Nano-chan." Shunsui sounded like he was a bit drunk. "You're still the prettiest girl I've met in ages, it would seem. I love you, dear little Nano-chan."

Hanako flushed. She was listening to a very private conversation. She quickly ran off, hoping she wouldn't run into them and have to explain herself. Lucky her, she found the passage she was looking for.

She sighed and looked behind her. She didn't feel like anybody was watching her, but every time she looked back, she felt like she would move back, back to the nightmare she knew to be reality back then. It was strange, but she did feel a bit more secure. This time. Hanako sighed and closed her eyes. Shaking her head, Hanako smiled, a sad smile.

"I thought love wouldn't find me. Haha, how lame." She heard a loud explosion of sound and looked up. There were Hell butterflies scattered everywhere. Her eyes widened when she saw one hovering over her head with the message.

"Attention! Attention! Ryuoka have entered the Soul Society! Repeat! Ryoka have entered the Soul Society! All squads be on high alert! All squads on high alert!" That was what she heard echoing around her, but then she heard the message directed to just her squad. "Attention Squad Zero! Attention Squad Zero! We have an alert! Alert of Ryuoka! Chance of being a group of Bounts; 85%! Chance of being Bounts; 85%! Ryoka have entered the Soul Society! Prepare for back-up! Repeat! Prepare for back-up!"

Hanako laughed to herself. Why was it that she was always in a war zone? She shrugged it off and went to see her father, who was probably waiting to help celebrate her birthday. She found him waiting for her still. He was slipping on his uniform. "Dad!" She ran into his back and hugged him tight. "Dad, you waited."

"Yes, I did." Jushiro turned to her and undid the ponytail in his hair. "Here." He gave her the red silk thread with the gold ends. He ruffled her hair and started walking towards the walk-way of his house. He scooped up his sword as he went. "I'll spend time with you after our meeting."

"Hey, wait!"

Jushiro stopped and looked back.

"Have a good day, dad." She smiled.

"Right." Jushiro smiled back.

Hanako looked at the sky. "I hope the Bounts don't destroy my home. I'll kill them if they do...."

"I know you will," Machi said. "But our job is to protect the Royal family. That's why we watch and wait to see what's going to happen. If they attack our home, we must protect the Royal family at all costs." Machi hopped off the roof. "We're the 'stand-by' you heard about every time something like this happens."

"Well, can't complain, I guess." Hanako smiled and put her hands inside her kimono's sleeves. "I can't help but want to see my family and friends safe."

"Little girl, you worry too much."

"I'M NOT 'GIRL'! I'M HANAKO!"

"I know!" Machi smiled and started laughing. When she finally stopped, she wiped away her tears. "At least you have a family to protect. My family's been taken to Hueco Mundo."

"What?" Hanako asked. Hanako let the breeze pass her by and she knew that she'd probably never know what Machi was talking about. She just smiled and gave Machi a hug before she took her superior's hand. "Let's go. I need to do some more walking. Unohana said so."

Machi gave that sad smile. Hanako raised her hand and that black mask she used to wear in bankai appeared. Putting it on, she smiled at the white and green faced Machi. The two of them walked through the crowds of shinigami wanting to see the Ryoka, hand-in-hand as sisters would be.


	20. Strangest Omake Ever

**Author's Note:**

I would like to point out a few things I'd like to point out; I got tired of all the fancy lettering stuff for the names towards the end because it was too much of a hastle. The other thing is that I don't find it amusing when I leave people hanging for too long. Apologies are in order for the people who were looking forward to the finish of my story and probably lost intrest. Oh, and I'd like to add that I've offically made an 20-chapter story.... despite this being the Omake and A/N....

Oh, that's right, here's your Omake for this story....

---_Omake_---

Hitsugaya: Why am I here?!  
Matsumoto: Well, we needed someone to help us explain something....  
Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO!!  
Ukitake: Ah, Shiro-chan! You're here. -claps hands-  
Hitsugaya: I'm going to kill you, Ukitake! -evil aura-  
Ukitake: Come now! You and I can at least explain the zanpakuto.  
Matsumoto: Or try to explain.  
Hitsugaya: Then why is Matsumoto here?!  
Ukitake: Um, I don't actually know. Why _are_ you here?  
Matsumoto: -smile- I'm taking over this omake.... CUE REEL!!

---_Omake_---

-Hitsugaya Vs. Ichimaru-  
Hitsugaya: Sit upon the frozen heav--  
Ichimaru: Dynamic Entry! -kicks Hitsugaya in the face-  
Hitsugaya: WRONG ANIME, ICHIMARU!!!  
Ichimaru: But.... -sad faced chibi- it was funny....  
Hitsugaya: -to self- I-it's a-a....

-Ichigo comes to Byakuya's aid in the Bount arc-  
Kurosaki: Byakuya!  
Kuchiki: ....  
Kurosaki: -looking- ARGH! MY EYES!  
Kariya: What?  
Kurosaki: YAOI!  
Kuchiki/Kariya: GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTER, YOU PERV!

-Ran Tao's first, actual appearance-  
Kurosaki: EH?!  
-dust keeps rising-  
Tao: -cough- Ack, smoke, smoke!  
Kurosaki: wha?!  
Tao: -cough- I'M AN OLD -cough- LADY! DON'T USE -cough- SO MUCH SMOKE!  
Ishida: -stares- Wrong scene....

-Sentaro and Kiyonne talk to Jushiro-  
Kotsubaki: I entrust my life to you!  
Kotetsu: No, not while I breath! I entrust my entire life to everything you do and for all you are!  
Kotsubaki: oi, j00 n00b! tht's mi line!  
Kotetsu: lol! i pwnds j00 at foot races!  
Ukitake: eh? -sweat drop-  
Kotsubaki: lol-brb-wtf-rofl-stfu-bbq! g8er!!  
Kotetsu: stfu-brb-ttyl-lol-btw-bbq, l33t!!  
Ukitake: I must be dreaming.... you two are talking jibberish....  
Kotsubaki/Kotetsu: IT B L33T-SPEAK!!!  
Ukitake: -sweat drop- R-right....

-Ichigo's first exersism-  
Kurosaki: HYAA!  
-flash of white beats him to it-  
Kurosaki: Eh? Who the f are you?!  
Allen Walker: Huh? Me? Oh! WRONG ANIME!!! SHISHO! I'LL KILL YOU!  
Rukia: He's talking to.... air....  
Kurosaki: He's from Man.... this is still Bleach, right?  
Walker: eh? NOOOOOOO!!!! -runs away screaming "no"-  
Neji Hyuga: what's he freaking out for?  
Kurosaki: GRAWR!!! I GIVE UP! WHERE'S THE WRITER?! I'M GONNA KILL HER! THESE PEOPLE DON'T BELONG IN THIS -ANIME-!!!  
-hiding in corner- not here.....


End file.
